Back to Right
by lindsay77
Summary: When a dangerous event puts Sam in the hospital, Jason is by her side. Will it spark old feelings? Takes place in 2009. WARNING: SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Sam bobbed her head to the music coming out of her earbuds as she jogged through the park. She hadn't gone for her run this morning because she had a lot of paper work to get to and she wanted to get it done. Spinelli was off trying to get Maxie to marry him and because she loved the kid like a brother, she told him not to worry about work until he was ready. Sam smiled at the thought of Spinelli and Maxie getting married. Sure, she didn't think that Maxie was the marrying type but she saw first-hand how much she loved Spinelli. She didn't know how it would all turn out but she knew it would be ok.

As she ran up the stairs her mind wondered to Michael. He had been awake for a few months and was doing great physically but his anger was still an issue. Not to mention the police now the police and Michael himself thought that he was the one that ran Claudia off the road a few nights ago and made her miscarry her baby. Sam's heart broke for the teenager. She knew he had to be so confused at everything that had changed around him while he was in the coma, the last thing he needed was something like this over his head. And despite the support he had around him, she knew he was struggling. She was glad that he had Jason though. Jason had been where Michael is now and will hopefully be able to reel Sonny and Carly in when they start to crowd him. Jason told her it was already happening. Which is why he told Carly to let Michael go and live with the Quartermaine's.

Sam was a little shocked when he told her that is what he wanted. Monica was always there for him but as much as Sam adored Edward, his stubbornness always got to Jason. Which shocked Sam considering Jason was the same way. Sam smiled at the thought of telling Jason he was just like his grandfather. He would probably never speak to her again. And considering that that is what she thought for so long, she wasn't going to take the chance. Thinking about Jason, she was incredibly grateful that they had somehow come so far from last year. Being in a place that they can be friends and rely on each other again meant a lot to Sam. Last year, she was so consumed with hate that she couldn't see anything else. Sam was ashamed of her actions but she was also ashamed of the fact that she allowed herself to be so weak. The old Sam would have never let herself become that way. In a way, she as grateful for what she had been through because it made her stronger. She learned from what she did and she would never go back to the place again.

As she turned the corner of the sidewalk, she saw some of the people that had made last year bearable. And the one that caused it all. Lucky, Elizabeth and the boys were all sitting down on a blanket as they laughed. Sam smiled at the site of the happy family. When she looked at Elizabeth she no longer felt angry. She hadn't for a long time now. Sam respected her as the mother she was to the boys. A part of Sam would always feel animosity toward her but not because of what happened with Jason. It was because she had asked him to give up his son. While Sam knew at the end of the day, Jason wasn't forced to give him up, the fact that Elizabeth guilt tripped him into it stung for Sam. Jason should have a place in his son's life and Sam hurt for him that he didn't.

Jake looked up as she was running and smiled big. He got up off the blanket and made a dash for her. Lucky got up to go after him until he saw who he was running to. Sam pulled her earbuds out and changed her path and jogged toward Jake.

"Sammy!" "Jakey!" the two said as she bent down and lifted him up into the air before settling him down in her arms. "How have you been, buddy?" she asked. She smiled at Lucky and Liz as they came up to them with Cam. "Good." Jake said. Reaching for her earbuds to play with them.

Sam looked down to Cam and smiled "And how are you?" Cam walked over to her and hugged her waist. Sam wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. "Good. We miss you Sammy." He said against her, a little down.

Sam looked at Lucky and Liz and pouted her lip at them causing them to laugh. Sam kneeled down and sat Jake to his feet on the ground and said to Cam "I miss you guys too. But I hear that you, big guy, are going to be starting pre-school in the fall. Are you excited about that?" she said wanting to get him happy.

It worked as a smiled spread across his face "I'm going to school like the other big kids." He said. "Wow. But I think that you are going to have a leg up because you are already so smart." She poked him in the stomach softly as he blushed.

"Since when do you run at night?" Lucky asked.

Sam stood up to her full height and looked to the couple. "Just today. I was swamped with paper work and I wanted to get it done ASAP."

"But doesn't Spinelli help you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Normally, he does. But…" She looked around and said "You can't repeat this but Spinelli is planning to propose to Maxie so he has been a little preoccupied. I told him I would take care of the office."

Sam watched as both of their eyes bugged out at what she said. "Spinelli is going to marry Maxie?" Elizabeth asked a little dumfounded.

Sam laughed at her expression "He wants to. And while I know that Maxie loves him, I'm unsure if she will say yes."

"Wow. That's just…well that is unexpected." Liz said. Sam raised her eyebrows at Liz. Liz gave her a dull look and said "My kids are right here, of course I'm not going to say what I really think." Sam and Lucky both burst out laughing. Liz mock glared at them and shook her head. "You know what…" but before she could say anything, the loud cracks cut her off.

Sam immediately knew that sound as did Lucky. Lucky dove for Liz and Cam, who had moved back over to his mom and Sam threw herself at Jake. The sound was really close and loud but it didn't drown out the sound of Jake's cries. Sam immediately sent a prayer up for the boys to be ok. Sam heard the gun got off two more times and then stop. People started to scream around them as Sam lifted her head and looked to the others. "Are you ok?" she yelled to them. Lucky looked Liz and Cam over as Cam cried in his mother's arms. "Jake?" Sam looked down at the little boy and she saw no blood on him but he was clinging to her tightly. "Buddy, are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere?" she said as she checked for any blood. Her hands came up dry and she tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her side and arm.

Liz ran over to them and Sam said "I think he's ok. He's just scared." Liz lifted her son out of Sam's arms and looked him over. Sam once again tried to get up but it hurt to move. She wondered if she broke something when she dove for the ground. "Sammy…" Sam heard a small voice. She saw Jake looking down at her but Sam's vison started to blur. "Sam, hold on, ok? The ambulance is on the way." Lucky said as he knelt down next to her and pressed against her side. She looked up and saw Liz looking scared and worried before her vison got fuzzy again. "Sam, stay with me." She heard Lucky say again. She then felt the sharp pain in her side again and looked down. But she couldn't see anything but red. Blood. She looked back up at Lucky and felt one of his hands on her face. His lips were moving but she could no longer hear him. She could no longer hear anything. Then suddenly she could no longer feel anything either. It all went black.

Jason walked off the elevator at GH. Claudia was coming home today after losing the baby and Sonny needed to talk to him about something. He just really hoped that it wasn't about looking into her for Michael's shooting. He had no sympathy for her. He knew that she only got pregnant because she thought it would save her when the truth came out. He did however feel bad for Sonny. After just finding out that the baby was his, he lost him. Jason new the pain of losing a child all too well. Especially a child that you never got to know. He had never felt that kin of pain in his life then when he held Sam's baby in his arms after she passed away. He loved that little girl so much and he would never know her.

Jason came to a stop when he saw Lucky and Elizabeth in the waiting area. Lucky was pacing and Liz was sitting in a chair. She looked like she had been crying. Lucky looked up and saw him. The worried look in his eyes did not set well with Jason. Liz saw Lucky move toward him and got up as well. "Jason…" Lucky started but stopped.

"What's going on? Is Jake ok?" Jason asked worried for his son.

Liz and Lucky both shook their heads "Jake is fine. But something happened today where he almost wasn't." Liz said. Jason looked to Lucky "We were at the park a couple of hours ago and then…" Suddenly he stopped because Elizabeth darted away from them.

Lucky followed her and Jason turned around. "How is she? Have they said anything?" Liz asked as she rushed up to Alexis Davis.

Jason looked at the DA and saw that she had tears in her eyes and very upset. Alexis didn't answer when she saw Jason standing there. At the look in her eyes, Jason's heart stopped. He knew. He just knew it was her. He shook his head and looked away from Alexis. "Jason…" Alexis said as she walked up to him.

"No, no." He said as he kept shaking his head. He looked back at her and said "I talked to her this morning on the phone. She is fine, Alexis. She was at home and she was going to stay there and work and some paper work. That it where she is. She's fine." He insisted even though he knew it was anything but. The pain he saw in the woman's eyes just confirmed it. Jason turned his back to and ran his hands over his face to try and help calm his emotions.

"Alexis how is she?" Jason heard Liz ask again. Jason turned back around, not wanting to miss anything.

"She is still in surgery. The bullet lodged into her ribs. The bullet went straight through her shoulder and didn't cause much damage but the one to her side has caused internal bleeding. They want to get that under control before they try and remove it."

Jason was starting to feel light headed. Sam was Shot. She was shot again. "I couldn't stay in the observatory anymore. I just…" Alexis said as her voice broke. She took a deep breath and continued "Mac tried calling me so I am going to call him back and see if they caught him yet." Alexis left the group and walked away.

Jason took a deep breath to keep his cool. Right now he needed to know what was going on. He turned to the couple next to him and asked in a low voice. "What they hell happened to Sam?" He ignored the look of fear that came across Elizabeth's face and stayed focused on Lucky. "We were at the park when Jake saw Sam. She was jogging…"

"Jogging?" Jason interrupted. "Sam always runs in the morning."

"I know but she said that with all the paperwork she had to do, she wanted to get that done first and decided to run later. Anyway, when Jake saw her, he ran over to her and we started talking. A few minutes later Sam and I both her the crack of the bullet. I pulled Liz and Cam to the ground and I saw Sam dive for Jake." Lucky finished.

Jason went numb. He looked down to Liz and then back to Lucky. "Are you telling me that Sam was shot…" the truth he saw in both their eyes told him he didn't need to finish his sentence "saving Jake's life?"

"Jason, when I looked up after the bullets stopped Sam ad Jake huddled close to her and she was on her side. I looked over Liz and Cam and they were fine but when I looked to Sam and Jake I saw that there was blood. I got up and ran closer to them and Sam was trying to get to her feet." Lucky shook his head and Jason saw tears well in the man's eyes. "The blood was pouring out of her side. Liz took Jake, screaming, from her arms and I tried to apply pressure but it was coming out so fast. She passed out a few seconds later." Lucky looked down and then back up "The EMT said that she flat lined on the way over here."

Jason felt his rage build up again. "I need to see her." He said and moved around them without another word. He made his way to the OR observatory room and walked inside. He came up to the big window and saw her. She had a tube down her throat and was almost as white as a sheet. Jason's vison blurred as the tears welled in his eyes at the sight of her. Sam. His Sam. Again fighting for her life. And there was a very good chance she was doing it because of him again. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as more tears came. He swiped the off his cheeks and looked back to Sam. His eyes caught Robin's as she stood into assist her husband. He sent her a silent plea and got a firm nod in response.

Jason didn't know how long he stood there watching the doctors try and save Sam's life but when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder he turned to find Sonny next to him. The look of sorrow and sympathy in the man's eyes shook Jason. "What are you doing here? Wasn't Claudia supposed to go home today?" he asked his best friend and business partner.

"She is. We had just gotten home when I got the call from Alexis." Sonny turned his eyes to look through the window. "Has there been any change?" he asked softly.

Jason shook his head. "They have been working on her since she got here and Lucky said that she already flat lined once." Jason paused for a second and then said "Sonny, I need to know if she is in here because of me. I need to know…" "She's not." Sonny said. Jason looked to his mentor and said "What?"

"They got the guy. The witnesses gave the cops a good description and they picked him up. He is not a part of our organization any of our enemies. He's a wannabe member of some punk street gang called Silent Kings. Apparently its initiation season."

Jason made a move to the door by Sonny stopped him "Jason, Alexis wants you to stay with Sam. She had to go to the station to deal with this son of a bitch. Sam needs someone here."

The cold look in Jason's eyes even struck fear in Sonny. "He shot Sam, Sonny."

"I know…"

"No, you don't know!" Jason whispered fiercely. "If it were Carly or Brenda, then you'd know. But it's Sam. Sam!" Jason said as the tears came again.

Sonny put his hands on Jason's shoulders "He is not getting away with this, Jason. No chance in hell. But right now Sam needs someone at her side willing her to live. That had always been you, Jason. She needs you more that you need to get revenge. Let me handle this. It doesn't have to fall on you all the time."

Jason knew what Sonny was saying was true. He didn't think he could leave Sam's side even if it was to go and deal with the person who did this to her. He gave Sonny a nod and turned back to look at Sam. All that mattered was Sam and making sure that she survived this. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis looked through the interrogation room window at the man sitting in there. The man that had shot her daughter. The anger in Alexis was one that she had never felt before. She knew that Sam had always lived her life on the edge. She knew that and she was starting to accept it. Alexis knew that there was a reason for it. If she had just fought for Sam, maybe Sam would have grown up different. Not always on the run and scared. But there was nothing she could do about that and nothing that she could do about the adrenaline junkie that her daughter was. A part of Alexis was even starting to envy her for it. Her daughter lived a full life and Alexis shouldn't judge her for it. But this was different. This was just a pure act of violence. As much as she hated to admit it, Sonny and Jason never killed for fun. They did it as a last resort and it was to protect. Her daughter was shot so a punk could get into a gang.

Alexis reached up and swiped the tear that fell from her eye off her cheek. She didn't know what she would do if Sam didn't survive this. And she knew that her two youngest would be devastated. Kristina was already on a rebellious kick. Losing Sam would for sure push her over the edge. Alexis shook her head to get the thought of Sam dying out of her head. She sensed someone coming up to her and turned to see Lucky Spencer there. "Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked her.

"I'll be a lot better what this asshole is booked. What are you doing here?" Alexis asked him.

"I wanted to be here when you questioned him." He answered looking through the glass.

"Lucky, you should be with Liz and the boys. They must be so scared."

"Nikolas is at the hospital with Elizabeth. She didn't want to leave until she knew Sam would be ok. The boys are with Elizabeth's grandmother. And I need to be here for this." Lucky said.

"Lucky…" "Sam was shot saving my sons life. I need to do what I can to make sure he pays." He cut her off.

Alexis understood and just shook her head. "Ok, but you and I are both going to have to keep our cools. He almost shot your family and he did shoot my daughter so it's going to be hard." Lucky nodded his head and followed the DA into the room.

Alexis walked to the desk that the young man was sitting at. He couldn't have been more than 20 years old. On the surface he was a good looking kid but to walk into a park and shoot at people, you had to be ugly on the inside. "Mr. Gillman, you have waved your right to council. That means that you have to answer our questions whether you like it or not." Alexis said.

The kid smirked at her and said "I don't have to answer a damn thing, lady. Throw me in jail, I don't care. I'm gonna get what I want either way."

Alexis took a deep breath to help prevent here from lunging at him. She instead nodded her head and turned to motioned towards Lucky "Do you recognize him?" she asked.

Gillman looked Lucky up and down and said "No."

Alexis nodded and allowed Lucky to address him. "I was one of the people that you fired at today. Along with my fiancé and my two children. Both boys and both under the age of 6." Lucky said.

Gillman leaned forward on the table and asked "Which one did I get?" with a smile and way too cocky.

"You didn't hit one of his children." Alexis said with a glare. "You hit one of mine." She finished.

A strange look came over his face. Alexis couldn't read it but he didn't look shocked. "And?" he asked.

"And I am going to make it my personal mission that you never see the outside of a prison again. There are going to be so many charges brought against you, that even if my daughter does live, you will wish you hadn't." she said fiercely.

Just then the door to the interrogation room opened and in walked Sonny Corinthos. He was as cool and calm as always as he came in and shut the door. Alexis saw the look of recognition come over Gillman's face. He knew who Sonny was. Alexis smiled and said "Sonny, right on time."

Lucky was a little shocked by the turn of events but he didn't let it show. He watched as Alexis stood and looked at Sonny. "Detective Spencer and I will just eave the two of you alone." She turned back around and said low "I'll see you soon." Lucky and her walked out of the room as Sonny sat down in her vacant chair.

Gillman looked across the way at the mob boss and said "Are you here to help me?"

Sonny raised his eyebrows and said "Now why would I do that?" Sonny took notice at how he clammed up. He narrowed his eyes and said "Why the hell would I help you?" he watched the kid shrug his shoulders and say "You know how this business works."

Sonny got up and laughed a little. "So you want me to help you because you think I know what you're going through?" he walked around the table and sat down next to it. "Well in a way, you're right. I am here to help you. I'm going to give you a little advice." He leaned down and continued "But first I'm going to inform you on some things. The woman that you shot, Sam McCall? The DA's daughter? She is under my organizations protection." Sonny nodded his head as he saw the kids eyes go round. "And not only that, but my right hand man, Jason Morgan? Well, let's just say that Sam means a hell of a lot to him." He said putting emphasis on a lot. "He is at the hospital right now while she is in surgery, waiting to see if she is going to live or die." Sonny leaned down further and whispered "So my advice to you, when Sam's mother comes back through that door, you take whatever deal she gives you. Because if you are seen out on my streets again, Jason Morgan will come after you. And your death will not be quick." Sonny leaned back up and patted his shoulder. Sonny looked into his eyes and it gave is great pleasure to see the fear in them.

Sonny got up and without looking back he walked out of the room and saw Alexis on the phone with Lucky standing close. He walked up to them and heard the end of the call "…Be there as soon as I can. I'm going to have the ADA handle it from here. Thank you, Jason."

She hung up and told Lucky "Sam's out of surgery. She's stable but not out of the woods yet. I have to go to her."

Sonny came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "She's going to be ok. And this kid is going to fry. Don't worry." Alexis nodded her head. The two of them walked out but Lucky decided to stay behind. He wanted to be the one that booked Gillman.

Jason sat by Sam's side in her hospital room. Since she was stable they moved her out of ICU. She was still really pale but she was able breath on her own. He reached up and brushed the hair off her forehead. He picked up her hand and held it between both of his. "Sam, I don't know if you can somehow hear me but I am hoping that you do. You have to wake up. There are too many people that need you. Your mom is barely getting through this. I know that the two of you have your problems but she really does love you. And so do your sisters. Those girls will not have any kind of life without you in it. They won't even try." He watched her chest rise and fall and continued "Spinelli…Spinelli will not be able to go on either. You mean so much to him. The whole reason he wanted to go into the PI firm with you was because he liked having you back in his life." Jason looked down with shame and said "I know the only reason that you guys fell out of touch is because of me and I didn't even think twice about that."

He stopped as he felt his throat get tight. "Sam, you can't die. I just got you back and I can't… I can't lose you again. There is so much that I…" he stopped when he heard the door open and Alexis and Elizabeth walk in followed by Nikolas.

Alexis came right over and kissed Sam's forehead then looked to him "Have the doctors said anything else?" she asked.

Jason shook his head "They come in to check every 30 minutes but there is no change." Alexis closed her eyes and then looked to the others "I'm going to have to go home and tell the girls. As much as I want to stay, they still don't know what is going on and they are going to be devastated." She said.

"I'll stay if you want…" Nikolas started to say but was interrupted by Jason "I'm staying." All eyes turned to him. "I'm not leaving her. You should go home to your son." He said without taking his eyes off of Sam.

A pang of guilt hit Elizabeth at his words. If it wasn't for her Jason would also have a son to get home to.

Alexis stepped closer to him and opened her mouth to say something but Jason looked to her and beat her there "I can't leave her. I already talked to Monica and she said it would be ok. I promise I will call you if anything happens." He looked back to Sam and finished "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight anyway." Jason walked over and sat back down by her bedside.

Alexis walked over to the other side of her bed and leaned down to kiss her head. She whispered something to her and then looked to Jason. "Thank you. For everything you did today." He nodded his head but never looked away from Sam. Nikolas came over did the same before Elizabeth walked up to Sam. Jason saw her reach down and grab her hand. She leaned forward and placed her forehead to Sam's. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. She leaned away and turned to Nikolas. Jason heard the door open and close. They were alone once again.

Jason picked her hand back up in his and ran his thumb across the top of it. "We have all come a long way from last year, huh? I remember a time when you and Elizabeth could barely stand each other and now everything has changed." He looked at her and could see that she had gotten some of her color back. "I know you are going to survive this Sam. Because I'm not going to let you go. I can't, not again." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her skin. "So I am going to need you to wake up soon, okay? You and I, we have a lot to talk about. And I have a lot to fix."

Sonny walked into his living room and saw that Claudia was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked over at him and shot up off the couch "Hey. How is Sam doing? Did they catch the guy?" she asked a little too eagerly.

It wasn't like her to really care about others but Sonny decided to cut her some slack. She had just lost their son and her hormones were probably still messing with her. Sonny nodded his head "They did catch him. Some punk kid wanting into a street gang. Sam is out of surgery and stable. Jason is with her now. Why don't you go up to bed? You had a pretty bad day too. I'm just going to call Alexis and see if she has told the girls yet. I'll be up in a few."

Claudia nodded her head and made her way to the stairs. She looked back to see Sonny sit down in his chair and let out long sigh. He looked worn out and tired. And she had a feeling that Sam McCall being in the hospital that it did her losing their son. She made her way to their bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against it and let out the breath she had been holding. He didn't seem at all suspicious of her so she is pretty sure he doesn't suspect anything. he needed to be very careful though. At this point, with the baby gone, she could not afford to have any more questions being asked about her. She needed to keep her cool and wait just a while before she made a move again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning around 7 am Jason heard the door open and Elizabeth walk through it. She was dressed in her scrubs and hat a clipboard in her hand. She walked over to the other side of Sam and looked down at her as she held the clipboard close to her. "Robin said she hasn't woken up yet." Liz said not looking away from Sam.

Jason didn't respond. He had been sitting by Sam's side since they had left last night and he hadn't moved. And neither had Sam. Her color was back too normal and the nurses said that her vitals were great. It was just a matter of time before she woke up. Jason heard something from where Elizabeth was standing and looked over and saw that she was writing down Sam's vitals and checking the machines. A small part of him wasn't comfortable with Elizabeth being so close to Sam. But she was a nurse and she seemed upset by what happened to Sam. And considering that Sam had once again risked her life to save her son's, she had a right to be.

Jason was pulled away from thoughts of the past when he felt Sam's hand twitch in his. His eyes shot from her face to her hand. He wondered if he was just imagining it but when he saw her eyes start to flutter he shot up out of his chair. "Go get the doctor." He said to Elizabeth. He heard the clipboard fall out of her hand as she ran for the door way. "Sam, can you hear me?" Jason said softly down to her. Her head moved a little as her hand tightened around his. Jason reached his free hand up to her head and caressed the top of her head. "Sam, open your eyes for me. Can you do that?" he saw her eyes start to flutter and his heart did the same. Her eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling.

Jason exhaled when he saw them open. Patrick and Robin followed by Liz came into the room and moved to Sam. Jason didn't want to move away from her but he knew that they needed to check her over. He stepped back a few steps and kept a close eye on her.

"Hey, Sam. I know you are probably a little confused but we need to make sure you're doing ok. You're in the hospital in case you haven't figured that out yet. Can you tell me if you feel a lot of pain anywhere?" Patrick asked her.

Sam opened her mouth and tried to talk but couldn't. "Can you get her some water?" Patrick said to Liz who already had a cup ready with a straw. Sam took a drink and looked a little more settled.

She cleared her throat and said in a coarse voice "My side…"

Patrick nodded his head "Do you remember being shot?" he asked.

Sam's forehead crunched a little before her eyes got big. She tried to sit up as she said "Jake…Jake and Cam, are they…?"

"Sam, you need to calm down. They boys are fine but you are not. They were not hurt at all. Elizabeth is right here and she can tell you everything but you need to lay back down." Patrick tried to calm her.

Jason watched as Elizabeth came up and grabbed her hand "Sam, Jake and Cameron are fine. They weren't hurt even a little. They are at home asleep right now."

Jason watched as Sam's eyes closed and she took a few deep breaths. He could see the tears leaking out of the side of her eyes and wanted to move to her. But Robin stopped him by saying "Can you all step out? I need to examine Sam." Jason looked to Sam who till had her eyes closed and thought of Alexis. He needed to call her.

The three others stepped out of the room and Elizabeth looked to the men and said "I need to call Lucky. He's going to want to know."

She walked off and Jason turned to Patrick "Is she going to be ok?"

Patrick nodded his head "She has a road ahead of her but as long as she takes it easy she will make a full recovery. The bullet did strike anything major and now that she has had a blood transfusion, she should be fine." Patrick slapped him on the arm "Why don't you call Alexis why we wait for Robin to get done? I'm sure she and the girls are going to want to get here as soon as they can." Jason nodded his head and he pulled out his phone to make the call.

Robin unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from around Sam's arm and said "Well, your BP is normal."

Sam looked up to her and said "I told you I don't feel bad. Other than feeling a little week and the pain in my side and am, I feel fine. Can I sit up now?" she asked nicely.

Robin smiled at her and pressed the button to lift the bed up "Only a little. We need to be careful not to pull your stitches." Sam took what she could get. "I know the type of person that you are, Sam but I am asking you as your doctor and as your friend to please take it easy. You gave everyone a real scare with this. When I walked in here I almost didn't recognize Jason his face was so lined with worry."

Sam's eyes shot to her face "Jason? Jason is here?"

Robin looked down at her with confusion "You didn't see him?"

Sam shook her head "No, he's here?" she asked again.

Robin smiled down at her and said "He was here all night. He's been here since he got to the hospital about an hour after they brought you in. he hasn't left your side. Alexis was here most of yesterday as well but when they caught the guy who shot you, she went down to the station to deal with him and then she had to go and tell the girls. They hadn't been told anything about it."

There was so much information in what Robin just told her that Sam's head felt dizzy. Catching the guy who shot her, her mom having to tell her sisters she was shot. But the one thing she couldn't get over was Jason staying with her. Sam knew that he had a million and one things going on in his life right now but he had stayed with her all night. "I know Jason is itching to get back in here so I am going to go and let him in. But I mean what I said, if you start to feel tired, listen to what your body is telling you. Don't fight it, ok?"

Sam nodded her head and watched the other woman leave the room. A second later, a very tired looking Jason came through the door.

"Hey" she said with a small smile.

Jason was so relieved to hear her voice was back to normal. "Hey" he said back. "I um, I called your mom. She and the girls will be here in a few minutes." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Thank you." Sam said to him.

Jason nodded his head and said "She wanted me to call her when…" "Not about calling mom. Robin said that you stayed here with me last night. I know that you have so much going on right now…" Sam stopped when Jason sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. The feel of him touching her again seemed to sooth all the pain that she was feeling. "Nothing was more important than being here." He told her as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand. Sam looked from their hands up at him. There as something in his eyes that made Sam's heart flutter.

But before anything more could be said the door to her room opened and her mom and sister rushed in "Sam!" Molly said as she ran to her big sister.

"Molly, be careful, honey please." Alexis said.

Molly slowly leaned in and hugged her sister. "Are you ok? Mom told us what happened this morning." She said against her sister's hair Sam laid one of her hands of Molly's back and soother her. "I'm ok Molly. The doctors say I'm going to be just fine I just need to take it easy for a while."

A look of relief came across Alexis's face as she moved to her daughters. Kristina stayed back and Jason moved away so Alexis could get to Sam. "Are you in any pain?" she asked Sam. "It's not that bad. It hurts a little but for now it's bearable. But I think it's the pain meds." Sam joked. Alexis smiled and sat down.

"I am going to let you guys spend some time with Sam. There are a few things I need to check on." Jason said as he looked at Alexis. She knew what he was talking about and as much as she wanted to speak u, she didn't want to upset Sam.

"Jason…" Sam started to say. He moved to her and leaned down to kiss her head. "I promise I will be back soon. There is a lot I need to tell you." He said. Sam looked up at him. The look in his eyes made her want to kick her family out and learn what he had to say. She silently nodded her head and watched a smile for on his handsome face.

"I'm going to go and get you a cold bottle of water from the vending machine." Kristina finally spoke up. "I'll be right back."

The three Davis girls nodded to her and Jason and Kristina walked out of the room. Jason made a move for the elevators wanting to get what he needed down so he could get back to Sam. But Kristina stopped him just as he was about to push the button. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She said. Jason saw the worried look on her face and they moved to the waiting area. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I need to tell you something." She said. "I know that it is the wrong time but if I don't then people are going to start looking at Michael and I need to take responsibility." She rambled.

Saying Michael got his full attention and listened closer. "What are you talking about, Kristina?" he asked her softly.

"I don't think it was Michael that ran Claudia off the road. I think it was me."

Jason jerked back and looked around. He took her over to what looked like an empty corridor and said low "What do you mean?"

She told him about how she had been upset and driving that night. And how after she ran off the road she called her boyfriend in a panic. There was so much going through Jason's head. He wasn't sure who it was but now that both of Sonny's kids could be at fault, he knew he needed to talk to Sonny. "Ok, you need to go back in there before your mom comes out looking for you. But you need to know that I am going to have to talk to your dad. With it being possible if you or Michael did this, he needs to know. And I think that you should tell your mom. Just please not in front of Sam, ok? I will tell her when I get back."

Kristina nodded "I know. I'm sorry, I probably picked the wrong time to say anything…"

"No, you did the right thing. But now we need to try and move forward and figure out what to do." He patted her shoulder and watched her walk back into Sam's room. He closed his eyes and sighed. Thigs just got a lot more complicated.

Sonny was sitting in his living room when his pregnant hormonal ex-wife came walking in. "Sonny, what are you doing about the police? They have called and asked to question Michael." She demanded.

Sonny closed his eyes and sighed "Carly, this is the first I heard about that."

"Well now that you know, you need to call Diane and tell her to tell the police that they can go to hell. Michael didn't do this, Sonny."

Sonny shook his head "When did the police call you?" he asked.

"Yesterday at noon. They wanted to schedule a meeting with us so they could ask him some questions. But he should have to because…"

"Carly, as long as Michael is honest then what ever the police have to ask him will be fine. They are not looking to pin this on a kid even if he is mine. I promise that we having nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't be so sure." They heard from the door way.

They looked over and saw Jason there and Carly looked him over "Jason, what they hell happened to you? You look like you haven't slept all night."

Sonny frowned "You haven't seen the news?" he asked her.

Carly looked over at him and said "No, I've been too busy worrying about my son. Why, what happened?" she looked over to Jason "Are you ok?"

He nodded and said "I'm fine, but Sam was shot last night in the park." Carly gasped in shock "What? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she had surgery last night and she woke up this morning. Robin and Patrick said she is going to be just fine. Her mom and sisters are with her now but I need to get back to her. I just wanted to come by and tell Sonny something." He explained

"But, what happened? Why was she shot and by who?" she said looking form Sonny and back to Jason. "It wasn't mob related. Some kid did it for a gang initiation. Lucky and Liz and the boys were there also. They were talking when it happened. Sam was shot because she threw herself onto Jake. She was shot protecting him." Jason said solemnly.

Carly couldn't not believe what she was hearing "But she is ok now?" she asked.

Jason nodded "She is. But while I was leaving, Kristina asked to talk to me."

Sonny moved closer at the mention of his daughter's name. "What about?" he asked.

Jason looked to the man with sympathy and said "She thinks that it might have been her that ran Claudia off the road."

Sonny closed his eyes and shook his head "What are you talking about? She only has her permit." Jason shrugged his shoulders and said "Sonny. I don't know all the details. She just told me because she didn't want Michael to be punished for something she could have done."

Sonny exhaled and said "So not matter what, it was one of my kids that ran my wife off the road and caused our baby to die."

Jason felt bad for his friend and could imagine what he must be going through. Sonny looked over to him and said "How much do you trust Dominic?"

Jason raised his eyebrows and said "Not much, but he seems like a hard worker. Only time will tell if we can really trust him."

Sonny nodded his head and said "I want you to focus on Sam. With Kristina now involved, Alexis is going to have her plate full. If I really need you then I will call but I think the best thing you can do is help Sam. I am going to put Dominic to the test and see ow much he can handle. He wants to run the business someday, well see how he does taking your place for a while."

Jason was a little shocked. "Are you sure?" he asked. Sonny nodded.

"Ok" Jason responded "I'm going to go home and take a shower and shave and then get back to the hospital. I told Kristina that I would tell Sam about what is going on and I know Sam is gonna want to know. Are you sure your good to handle all of this?" he asked Sonny one more time.

Sonny smiled and said "You have taken care of my family for long enough, it's my turn to do it. Focus on Sam."

Jason nodded and turned to leave. Carly looked after her best friend as he left the house and Sonny walked to her "I know that you love Jason. And I know that you are also going through something but for his sake, you need to start leaning on your husband a little bit more, as much as I hate to say that."

Carly looked at her ex and said "What are you talking about?"

"What happened yesterday scared Jason. I don't think I have ever see him scared before. Even when Michael was shot. He was afraid that he was going to lose Sam." Sonny watched as the realization hit her.

"Sam getting shot made him realize he still loves her." Carly said.

Sonny nodded his head. "He's always know he loves her. He's just done being a dumbass about it. He is going to need to cling to Sam for a while. And after everything that he does for us and our kids, I think that we can give him that." Sonny told her. "Now, we need to talk about Michael and then I need to go and see my daughter." Carly nodded her head, both of them unaware of the woman at the top of the stairs that had heard their entire conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason walked of the elevator and headed to Sam's room. He looked through the window and saw that she was sitting up in her bed flipping through a magazine. He looked board out of her mind and it made Jason smile. She was the only person he knew that hated hospitals as much as he did. He had been thinking a lot since he left earlier and he decided to wait and talk to Sam until after she was better about how he felt. With Kristina now maybe being at fault for Claudia's accident and trying to recover from almost dying, she is going to have enough to deal with. He had gotten a call from Alexis telling him that Kristina had told her what happened. She also said she told her that Kristina had told him first and she appreciated him telling her daughter to come clean. Jason informed her that he had already told Sonny so she should expect a visit from him. He also told her that he would take care of Sam and asked her for a favor. She was a little hesitant as first but with everything going on at her place, she knew it would be for the best so she agreed.

Jason knocked on the door of Sam's room and stepped inside. Sam lifted her head from the magazine and smiled brightly at him. "Hey, you came back." She said happily.

Jason shut the door and walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down. "I told you I would. I just wanted to get a few things sorted. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, my side still hurts a little but my arm feels fine. Robin said it was a straight through shot so it should heal pretty fast. I just want to go home." She smiled.

Jason nodded and said "I get that feeling. But your mom told me that the doctors what to keep you for at least a few more days. And if you good for those few days you can get out of here."

Sam narrowed her eyes a little and said "You talked to my mom? Willingly?"

Jason shook his head and smiled "Yes, we have something in common. We need you to be ok." He gave her a soft look that made Sam's heart squeeze. "I'm fine, Jason. And I don't mean that like when you say it, I mean like I really am fine. I'm in a little pain but I have had worse" she finished, grabbing his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Jason held her hand firmly in his and sighed "I know but it was still really scary seeing you on that operation table."

"Yeah, mom said that you stayed in the observatory while she went down to the station. Which reminds me, will you please tell me who did this? My mom wouldn't but I need to know." She said with a pleading look.

Jason understood her need to know. It would drive him crazy too. "His name is Kevin Gillman. He is a 20-year-old who wanted to get into the Silent King's gang and killing someone was his initiation. He went to the part and just opened fire."

Jason watched the tears well in Sam's eyes as she said softly "So Jake or Cam could have been killed just because some kid wanted into a gang?" Jason got up and sat next to her on the bed "Sam, the boys are fine. You saved Jake's life. Again. If it hadn't been for you, those bullets would have hit him. I'm just so sorry that you got hurt because of it." "I'm glad the boys are ok. But they must have been scared with all the chaos. Are you sure their ok?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" a voice said from the door way. Jason and Sam both looked over and saw Lucky and Liz with the boys. Sam smiled at the sight of the boys standing there, just fine. Jake ran over to the other side of her bed and tried to climb up on it. "No, no Jakey. Remember what we said? Sam has a hurt side so you have to be very careful ok?" Liz told her son.

Jason smiled at the fact that Jake did seem to hear her and continued to climb up. Lucky walked over and sat him down next to her and Sam smiled down at him "Hey, buddy." She really wanted to give him a hug but when she leaned forward, pain shot through her and she gasped. "Sam…" Jason said worriedly. "I'm fine." She told him "I just have to remember to move slowly. I'm fine, really" she said to him with smile. He relaxed a little and watched as Jake reached over and softly patted the IV I her hand "Sammy hurt?" he asked.

Sam smiled at him and said "Only a little but I am going to be ok." She looked around him and saw Cam standing next to his mom. "Hey Cam." The little boy lifted his head and looked sad "What's wrong, honey?" Sam asked him.

"He's still a little scared. Jake doesn't really understand but Cam saw you laying on the ground and he's still having a hard time." Lucky said quietly to her and Jason.

Sam looked back to Cam and said "The doctors say that I get to go home in a few days. And they said that I am going to be just fine. Come here, buddy." Sam held her hand out to him. He walked over to her and took hold of her hand "I'm really sorry that you got scared but there is nothing to be scared of. Pretty soon I will be out of here. But do you know what will help me get out of here faster?" he looked up at her face and asked in a small voice "What?" "Can I get a hug?" Sam asked.

She watched the smile form on his and he moved closer to her. He climbed up on the bed and leaned in slowly and gave her a hug. Sam ignored the pain shooting through her side and hugged him close. "Oh, I feel so much better already." Sam said as she pulled away from the hug. "What about you? Can I get a hug from you too?" She asked Jake. A goofy smile came over his face as he nodded his head and hugged her around her neck.

Jason watched the whole thing with a smile on his face. Sam had always had a way with kids and to watch her with his son, it did something to Jason. He had spent so long thinking that Sam would not accept his son when in reality, she probably loved him more that Jason did. "Ok you two, Sam needs to get her rest and we need to get over to Uncle Nikolas's. Sam, I also wanted to stop by and say that Mac isn't going to ask for you statement until you are out of the hospital. Since we caught the guy there is no real rush." Lucky said.

Sam nodded her head and said "Thanks. I do hope to be out of here as soon as I can but I will call and set up an appointment as soon as I can."

Lucky picked Jake up and leaned down to kiss Sam on the forehead. "Me" Jake said, wanting to do the Sam. Lucky leaned him over Sam and he pressed a little kiss to her head. Sam smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cam reached up and did the Sam as he climbed off the bed.

Elizabeth came over to Sam and grabbed hold of her hand "Thank you. And I am so sorry…" "Liz, stop." Sam cut her off. Sam gave her hand a squeeze and said "I told you a long time ago what I would do for your kids. That will not ever change." Elizabeth smiled sadly at her and leaned in a hugged her as well. They had come so far, Sam thought as she returned the other woman's hug. They would probably never be friends but they had learned to respect each other.

Jason watched as the family left the room. He looked back to Sam and smiled at her "Those boys really love you."

Sam smiled at the door and said "They are great kids." She looked at him and gave him a look and said "I'm sorry, that couldn't have been easy for you." Jason shook his head and said "No, it's fine. It has gotten easier with time. All that matters to me is that Jake is safe and happy."

Sam nodded and said "He is that. But for what it is worth, think that he could be that way with you as well." She smiled. "Thanks." He said smiling back.

"Now, before they came in I was going to tell you what else your mom and I talked about." Jason said.

Sam got a confused look on her face "What?"

"What I am about to tell you will more than likely upset you but I need you to know that it is being handled and everything is going to be ok."

"What is going on, Jason?" she asked worriedly. "After I left here earlier, Kristina didn't go and get you a bottle of water, she wanted to tell me something."

"Ok, what did she tell you?" Sam asked.

"She said that she was on the road the night of Claudia's accident. She had apparently gotten into a fight with a friend and her eyes were blurry because she had been crying and she didn't see the other car until it was right in front of her. She doesn't know for sure but Sonny and Alexis both know and they are going to handle it." He finished.

Sam sat there staring at him in shock. Her little sister, who isn't allowed to drive without a licensed driver, caused the accident that caused Claudia to lose her baby? Sam shook her head and stuttered "How…how could she have done this?"

"Sam we don't know if she did it. It could have been Michael as well of it could have been anyone. So please, try to stay calm until we know for sure. They have to test the car first before they find out anything."

Sam placed her head in her hands "They are just kids and Michael has been through so much already. This is the last thing he needs. And Kristina is a straight A student, how could she do something so stupid like driving without an adult?"

Jason sat down next to her on the bed and took her hands in his "Everything is going to be fine, Sam. Their parents are, for once, handling things the right way so I have no doubt that both of them will be ok." He reassured her.

Sam laughed a little "Usually it's me trying to reassure you that things will be ok." Jason smiled and said "Well, you were just shot so I figured it is my turn." Sam let out a laugh and then winced "Ok, so apparently it hurts to hug and laugh. This sucks." She said with slumped shoulders.

Before he could say anything the door burst open and Spinelli and Maxi came through it "Fair Samantha! Fair Samantha, I am so sorry!" Spinelli comes over to the bed and hesitantly hugs her. "Spinelli…" Sam tried to say. "This is all my fault! If I had just been there to help you this never would have happened." "Spinelli…" Sam said again. "I promise you that I will never…" "Spinelli!" Sam said loudly, putting her hands on either side of his face to get his attention "I am ok. It is nothing major and it is not your fault." She said slowly.

"But if I had been there to help you wouldn't have had so much to do." He said sadly.

It broke Sam's heart that he in anyway felt responsible. A lot of people, including Jason at times, found Spinelli annoying but Sam just found him sweet. He reminded him so much of her brother Danny that she couldn't help it. "It wouldn't have mattered. Even if you were there to help I still had a lot to do. I would have made the choice to run later no matter what." Sam said. "But…" "Spinelli, I will shoot you in the other foot." Sam warned. She heard the giggle from Maxie and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason cover his mouth but she paid no attention to them and focused on Spinelli "It is not your fault." She said sternly.

Spinelli noddle his head and Sam patted the side of his face "Now, I see something really big and shiny on Maxie's finger so move it. I wanna see." She held her hand out to Maxie and her beaming friend came over and showed her the ring. "Wow!" Sam said looking at it.

She looked to Jason and said "You pay him well. Spinelli, this is gorgeous!" Sam admired.

"So obviously you said yes?" Jason asked.

Maxie nodded "At first I was reluctant but Spinelli has been nothing but supportive of my career and we both want to put off having kids for a while. And I love him. So after a lot of talking I said yes." She turned her smile to an equally happy Spinelli.

Sam was so happy for the two of them. "And, Stone Cold, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Spinelli asked. Sam looked between the two men and Jason looked a little confused. Jason looked to Sam and without words said he would be right back. Sam nodded and watched the two men leave the room.

Maxie sat down net to Sam and asked "So how are you doing? Are you really going to be ok?"

Sam nodded her head and said "Yep. I could be out of here in a few days if I take it easy."

"I'm so happy you're ok. When we heard about what happened Spinelli and I both came right over." Sam smiled at her and said "Thank you for being a good friend."

"Are you kidding me? You are the best friend I could have ever asked for. You never judge me and you always know how to talk me down. Which is why I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor?" she asked.

Sam was truly shocked. "Are you serious?" she asked. Maxie nodded her head and said "You are the reason Spinelli and I are ever together. If I hadn't taken your advice, I would not be as happy as I am right now."

Sam smiled at her and said "I would love to be your maid of honor."

"Yay!" Maxie clapped and hugged Sam, careful not to hurt her. "When you are fully recovered, we can start planning. I was hoping for a late September wedding. But we will discuss it later. I want to enjoy being engaged for a few weeks first."

Sam smiled at her and then looked to the door to see Spinelli and Jason come back through it. Spinelli looked positively gleeful and Jason had a small smile on his face as well. "Well, we should get going. We still have to tell my dad and I am sure he is just going to be so happy." Maxie said sarcastically.

Sam and Jason both smiled and Maxie and Spinelli both came over and hugged her. Spinelli shakes Jason's hand and Sam looked at the two of them and knew what Spinelli had wanted to talk to Jason about. The two left the room with a wave. Sam looked to Jason and asked "He asked you to be his best man, didn't he?"

Jason smiled and said "Yeah, he did. But he also asked me if he could buy the penthouse across from mine."

Sam' lost her smile and said "What?" "He wants to buy it so that he and Maxie can live alone. They want to move in as soon as possible so they can get settled before they get married, which I can understand. He'll still be close so if I need him for something and the building is safe so I won't have to worry about the security of somewhere else. So it will give them what they want but I know they will be ok." He finished.

Sam heard the unease in his voice. "But you're still going to worry, aren't you?"

Jason gave her a dull and said "Before anyone else comes I here, I need to tell you what your mom and I agreed on."

Sam smiled and said "Alright, what did you and Alexis Davis actually agree on?"

Jason took a deep breath and said "When you get released, you're not going to be able to go home alone, Sam. Monica already told me that. You are going to need help for a while. And with everything going on at your mom's right now, I was hoping that you would agree to come home with me."

Sam was shocked "You want me to come stay with you?"

Jason nodded his head "Just while you recover and until you get your stitches out. I figure that staying with me would be better that staying with your mom, while she is hovering over you and not letting you do anything. I know better than that." He said.

"Oh, you do?" she said, unconvinced.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Jason, I don't want to interrupted yours and Spinelli's life…"

"Sam, come on. First of all, Spinelli is moving out as we speak and across the hall and you are not going to interrupted anything. I know what it is like to live with you and it's fine." He said trying to reassure her. Sam was still a little unconvinced and Jason came over and sat down next to her "You have been there for me a lot the past few months. Listening when I needed someone to talk to and helped me out when I needed it too. It's my turn, Sam. Please let me do this?" he asked.

Sam looked at him and saw that he was sincere. She let out a sigh and said "Alright, but the day my stiches are out, I'm out of your hair." She pointed at him. Jason smiled and nodded his head. Sam returned his smile and the two started talking about when she would be able to get out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Sam had woken up and she got word this morning that she was going to be able to go home. The past three days had been frustrating for Sam because she hated hospitals. But he one bright spot had been Jason. He stopped by every day, a few times a day, and always made Sam perk up a bit. Jason didn't treat her like broken glass like everyone else did. They were all so afraid of hurting her and it was driving her crazy. But Jason was different. He even bough her some of her case files so she had something to keep her busy. She smiled slightly at the way he still knew her so well. The past several months that they had been back in each other's lives made Sam realize that her feeling for him had never gone away. She still loved him and she didn't know how to stop. She really wished she knew how to though. It was a gut wrenching feeling being in love with someone and they didn't see you that way. She knew that Jason only cared for her as a friend and would always pine to be with Elizabeth and Jake.

The door to her hospital room opened and Elizabeth walked through the door with a smile "I hear that you get to go home to day." She said walking over to check her vitals.

"Yeah but I can't go to my home." Sam said without thinking. She bit her lip hoping that Liz would let it go and not ask any questions.

"Sam, you were just shot 4 days ago. You can't be by yourself. You are going to need help changing the bandages. Staying with Jason is the best thing for you." She said as she wrote down in the file.

Sam went still. She knew? "You know I am going to stay with Jason?"

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled "Yeah, Lucky told me. He and Jason talked a few days ago and Jason told him."

"Are you ok with that?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth looked at her confused "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Sam took a deep breath and said "Well, I know the only reason that Jason and you aren't together is because you think it is too dangerous…"

Sam was cut off by Elizabeth laughing "You really think that Jason and I stopped seeing each other because of the danger?" she asked.

Sam raised her eyebrows in question. "Don't get me wrong, the fact that I couldn't handle his lifestyle was a for sure factor but it wasn't the main reason."

Sam as full on confused "Then what is?" she asked Liz.

"Jason and I didn't really love each other, Sam. We both got so confused by having Jake that we thought we were supposed to be together. What I felt for Jason wasn't anything compared to what I felt for Lucky. And I know Jason felt that same way about you." She said.

Sam narrowed her eyes a little "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth closed the file and hugged it to her chest. "Jason still keeps a picture of the two of you in his wallet. He doesn't know this but when we were together, I went to see him at the coffee shop one day and I caught him looking at it. The door to his office was cracked a little and he was sitting on the desk with his back to the door. He looked at it for a while before I saw him run his fingers across you face in the photo. I watched him put it back in his wallet and then I left." She explained.

Sam was in awe. She had no idea that Jason did that. Their attitudes toward each other at the time didn't give anything away.

"As I was walking back to my car I was trying to find the anger. I mean I should be angry that the man I was with was keeping a photo of his ex with him at all times. But then I realized that I did the same thing. The entire time I was with Jason, I still had mine and Lucky's wedding photo in my wallet. That was when I knew we had made a huge mistake. Sam, my attitude toward you had nothing to do with Jason or what happened with Jake. It had to do with the fact that I knew you made Lucky happy when I broke his heart. You helped him realize there was a life after me and, like the selfish bitch I was at the time, I hated that. All I really wanted was my family back but I thought I had crushed any chance of getting it back so I stayed the course with Jason. I convinced myself this what where I was supposed to be. And I got pretty good at it. Until Jake was kidnapped. As horrible as it sounds, it was like an escape for both Jason and I. We didn't have to pretend anymore. And when I found out that you and Lucky weren't together anymore, all I wanted to do was be with him but he didn't want to be together just because it felt normal to be. We finally stopped fighting it and we are finally happy. And I hope that you and Jason will stop fighting it as well, because honestly Sam, you will eventually lose the fight. And while we are on this topic there is something I need to say to you the I should have said a long time ago." She took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry for everything that happened. I should have respected the fact that you and Jason were trying to work things out and I should have focused on working things out with Lucky. But when I got the test results back and saw that Jason was the father, I started living in a fantasy world and I caused a lot of damage to not only my own life but to yours and Jason's and that wasn't right. I know that everything that happened that summer wouldn't have happened if I had just stopped and realized what I was doing. I'm sorry that I ever made you do those things. And before you ever try and say otherwise, you and I both know that if I had just told the truth, none of it would have happened." Liz stopped her from interrupting.

"Liz, I forgave both you and Jason a long time ago. So did Lucky. We couldn't live in the past anymore. And it was the best decision that we made. And everything worked out in the end. If I have learned anything from living in Port Charles it is that no matter what you go through, everything is ok in the end. And I am really happy for you and Lucky." Sam told her. Liz smiled at her and said "Thanks. And remember what I said" Lis says as she walked to the door "fighting it never works." Liz gave her one last smile before she left the room.

That was a lot for Sam to process. She wasn't sure what to make of what Elizabeth had just told her. Jason carried a picture of them around with him? He still loved her? How was she supposed to believe that after everything that happened? But, then again, her mom had told her how Jason reacted after he found out she was shot. Was it true? Did he still feel the same way she did? She didn't have time to dwell on it further because a second later, Jason came through the door. He had a smile on his face and a piece of paper in his hand "You sign this and I can spring you." Sam laughed at his words and reached out for the paper. "Thank goodness. I want the hell out of this gown and this room." Sam said as she sighed her release form. She handed it back to him. "Alright," Jason said and he took the paper back "let's get you home."

Jason opened the door to the penthouse and let Sam in. Max followed behind them carrying her bags and few things she picked up when they stopped by her place. When they got there Sam had been a little stunned. Her apartment was filled with flowers. From her sisters and mom, from Carly and Jax and the boys, from Nikolas and Spencer. She even got a few from the Quartermaine's. But the one she loved the most were a little steel bucket of roses from Cam and Jake. She loved it so much that she decided to take that one with her to put in her room at Jason's.

"I had Maxie make up your old room. Spinelli and her are all moved in cross the way and settled." Jason explained.

Sam turned to look at him and said "Thank you for doing this. And I really hope that you didn't have to go to any trouble." She said. Jason laughed and said "I didn't." he turned to Max and said "Thanks, I can take her stuff up. You should probably get back to Sonny's."

Max nodded his head and said "You got it. I hope you get better soon Sam." Sam smiled at him and said "Almost there." They said goodbye and Jason shut the door.

"So, how are you feeling? And please be honest." He said pointing a knowing finger at her.

Sam laughed a little and said "I feel ok. My side hurts a little but it is bearable. My shoulder is fine, the only thing giving me any trouble is this thing." She said gesturing to the sling her arm was in. Jason felt for her. He knew what it was like to be restricted because of one of those things.

"Why don't we go up and put your stuff away then we can figure out something for dinner." Jason said. "Sounds good." Sam said.

She picked up what she could and walked up the stairs. Jason helped her put some of her things away. Sam set the flowers form the boys beside her bed After that Jason left Sam to get comfortable and he went downstairs to make some calls. Sam looked around the room and felt a lot of memories hit her. This was her room when she was pregnant with Lila. She smiled and looked around noting that nothing had changed. She got some of her work files out and sat on the bed but she was finding it hard to concentrate. Staying here again, logically she knew it was for the best. But emotionally, it really wasn't. There were so many memories here for her. She kept thinking about what Elizabeth had said at the hospital.

Sam shook her head of the thought. There were so many things that needed her focus other than that. Sam set the paper work aside and decided to go downstairs. As she reached the end of them she heard Jason on the phone with Spinelli "Ok just keep checking. I know there is a link between Claudia and Devlin."

Sam frowned a little. She figured that with what had happened, Sonny would have told him to back off. Jason turned to see Sam walking closer to him "Sonny hasn't told you to back off yet?" she asked. Jason sighed and shook his head. "And I am hoping he doesn't. I know that she may have loved her child but the only reason she got pregnant was to save her ass."

Sam understood that "So have you found anything at all?" she asked going to sit in the chair by the couch.

"Not yet but with her meal ticket gone I am afraid that she will soon start praying on Sonny's guilt. I need to find something soon or else…" "It's going to cause some serious issues between you and Sonny." Sam finished for him. Jason nodded his head. "Jason, I hate to say this but you know there might not be anything that connects them. Don't get me wrong, I believe that she is definitely responsible but if you can't find the evidence there is no way Sonny will believe you after the act she has been putting on with losing the baby."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed because he knew she was right. "I don't want Claudia to come in between you and Sonny now that you guys have finally gotten back some of what you use to have. So if we are going to keep looking then we need to do without Sonny finding out." Sam said.

Jason looked to over and her and smiled a little "We?"

Sam gave him and look and said "There is no way that Spinelli and I are going to let you do this alone. Besides, I know people you don't." she said matter of fact.

Jason's smile got a little bigger and said "Really?" Sam nodded her head with pride. Before she could respond there was a knock at the door. "Well, somethings never do change, do they?" Sam said. Jason just smiled and shook his head.

He walked over and answered the door to Alexis on the other side. Sam looked around and saw her mom standing there. Jason moved to allow her in and she walked to her daughter.

"Hello my daughter." She smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It may sound weird but I feel like being in the hospital is half the problem. I feel like I can breathe now."

Alexis smiled and sat down on the couch, turning to face her. "I wanted to stop by and see how you were but I also have some news about Claudia's accident." Sam sat up a little straighter and Jason came and stood behind her chair. "

"And?" Sam asked "Was it Michal or Krissy?"

Alexis shook her head "Neither. Both cars came back clean." Sam closed her eyes and sighed out in relief.

"You're sure?" Jason asked.

Alexis nodded "Apparently, the mayor's mistress, Brianna Hughes, was also on the road that night. She was upset because Mayor Floyd had just ended their year long relationship. The security cameras caught her car and when we tested it, we found that it matched the dents in Claudia's car."

"So the kids are off the hook?" Sam asked.

Alexis smiled and said "Oh no, neither one of them are. They may not have been responsible for the accident but Sonny and Carly and I have been far too lenient with them. And despite them being cleared, Kristina still drove when she wasn't supposed too and Michael was driving recklessly. We haven't decided what the punishments will be but there will be a punishment."

Sam looked up at Jason and his expression matched hers. They were both a little shocked at what she said. Sam did think that her mother had it in her to punish her two youngest. "Really?" Sam asked her to make sure.

Alexis sighed and said "I know that I have been a little blind when it comes to raising a teenager. If I had been a little more aware maybe this never would have happened but not anymore. Kristina is going to start having some bounties and I imagine so is Michael."

Sam and Jason both nodded their heads "Good." Sam said. "She is a great kid and you did a great job in raising her so I don't think you have anything to seriously worry about. And I think this situation has scared her enough that she knows to not do anything stupid again." Sam reassured her mother.

"God, I hope so." Alexis sighed. She stood up and said "I better get home to them and make sure the house is still standing. Do you need anything, sweetie?" Alexis asked her daughter.

Sam shook her head and said "Nope. Jason stopped by my place before we came here and I got everything that I need." She smiled.

Alexis nodded her head and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Ok, well call me if you need anything and I will stop by tomorrow to see you. Please take it easy. Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady, I mean it." She said pointing at Sam, making her laugh a little. "And you," she said moving her finger to Jason's direction "make sure she does. I know that Sonny is giving you some time off so make sure you take care of her."

Sam slowly stood up from her chair and glared at Jason "I told you not to do something like that."

Jason put his hands up and said "I didn't. Sonny did. He told me I didn't have a choice." He said innocently.

Sam glared at him and said "Ok, I know that is a lie."

Jason shrugged his shoulders and moved to the door to open it for Alexis. Sam walked with her mother to the door and the women hugged. "Let him help you. If I find out that you have hurt yourself further because you are trying to be Wonder Woman and do it all, Kristina will not be the only one of my daughters grounded." Alexis kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

Jason shut the door behind her and made a move to the kitchen "So what do you feel like eating?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Sam aid making him turn around "did you tell Sonny to give you some time off?" she asked.

"No, I just told him that I would need to have someone take over more for a few weeks. So we decided to give Dominic a shot at proving himself."

Sam's eye's went round "Dominic? You are going to trust Dominic? Jason…"

"We need to know if we can trust him. And this is the perfect scenario for testing him. If he fails and we find out there is more to him then what he says, then we'll deal with it. But if he is trust worthy, then I will mean I can take a step back and I am all for that." He said.

Sam looked at him concerned "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Jason sighed and said "With everything that has been going on, the business is the last thing that I want to worry about. And if I can take a step back and not have so much of the worry that it creates in my life, then I will welcome it."

Sam opened her mouth and then closed it. She wasn't sure how to respond to that "You want out?" she asked.

"I'm not ever going to be able to get out completely but if I do want to limit myself with it. Especially with Michael showing interest in wanting involved."

"No" Sam said shocked.

Jason nodded his head. "He's been asking a lot of questions and I caught him talking to Johnny about taking him under his wing." He informed her. "Please tell me…?" Sam started "Johnny turned him down flat. I'm just afraid that Michael won't stop until he gets what me wants." Sam tilted her head a little and said "He is Carly's kid."

"And that is why I would like more time to focus on him and not shipments." Jason said.

Sam nodded her head. She knew that Jason didn't enjoy his job. He only did it because it gave him something to do after his accident. "I hope Sonny will support whatever you decide. You have done a lot for him and hopefully he will do this for you."

Jason nodded his head and said "Hopefully. Now, are you hungry?" he asked with a small smile.

At the mention of food her stomach stared to talk. Jason let out a laugh and Sam mock glared at him "That is so not funny. You know just as well as I do that hospital food sucks. And I hand nothing but that for 4 days. 4!" she said.

All it did was make Jason laugh harder. "You know what, I'll just cook myself." She said making her way to the kitchen.

That sobered Jason quickly "Oh no you won't. I will make dinner. You can watch. And try to learn." He walked ahead of her.

She opened her mouth and outrage a came to a halt. She couldn't believe he just said that. She moved to the kitchen and said "I can cook now you know. I may not be as great as you are but I can still do it."

Jason looked over at her ad gave her a look skepticism "Well, you are going to have to excuse me if I don't believe that. The last time you tried to cook you almost burnt the hole building down."

"It was not that bad, Jason." She tried to argue.

"You kick a chicken across the floor, Sam." He said giving her and "are you kidding me" look.

Sam pulled her lips in to try and stop herself from laughing at the memory. "Ok so maybe it was bad but I am so much better. And if you don't believe me then I will just have to prove it."

Jason got a scared look on his face and Sam pointed a finger at him "Don't look at me like that. Now, oh mighty chef, what are you gonna make?" The rest of the night past with them talking and laughing at some old memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had been staying with Jason for a week. A week filled with laughter, memories and a lot of tension. Sam was finding it harder and harder to fight what she was feeling. And she knew that Jason was feeling it too. Because she couldn't changer her own bandages, Jason had to be the one to do it. She always changed them after she got out of the shower so it was easier to remember. And because of where her wounds were, it was easier for Jason to get to them if she did have her shirt on. The first time he had to have them changed was really tough. Not only because it was a bit painful but because it was the first time that she had felt Jason's hands in her skin in a long time. They both ignored it and treated it as nothing but a friend helping another friend but thy both knew it was anything but.

Other than that, it really had felt normal to be back at the penthouse again. Sam spent most of her days working on paperwork but she also had a revolving door of visitors. Her mom and sisters stopped by daily. Carly stopped by as much as Sam remembers which was always. Sam smiled at the memory of the first time she stopped by since Sam had been there. She was shocked to see Sam sitting on the couch because apparently Jason had forgotten to tell her that Sam as staying with him until her stitches were out. Carly seemed to take the news in stride which shocked Sam. She expected Carly to make a million snide comments about her but she just asked Sam to tell Jason she stopped by and then left. Sam was a little weirded out but her acceptance but he let it go.

Tonight Sam was planning to show Jason that she could cook. She had asked Max to take her to the store so that she could pick up stuff for dinner. She wanted it to be a surprise so she was glad that Jason was going to be working a little later tonight. He had been working a little bit each day but today a big shipment of coffee was coming in and Jason wanted to be the one to check it in. Sam walked into the kitchen with the groceries and set them on the counter. She wasn't going overboard. She was just going to make chicken alfrado from scratch. She started making the dough for the linguini when her phone rang. She washed her hands really quick and noticed that it was her mom. She talked to her for a few minutes while she finished preparing the noodles. She put them on to boil and then hung up with her mom.

As she started the sauce and the chicken he heard the door open and close. "Sam?" she heard Jason call out. Damn! He was home early. "In the kitchen!" she yelled back. A moment later Jason walked into the kitchen with a worried expression. He took in the sight before him. Sam was standing at a stove and nothing smelt burns and nothing was on fire. "If you want to eat any of this tonight you better wipe that look off your face." She said mock glaring at him.

Jason cracked a smile and stepped further into the room "You know you are supposed to be taking it easy." He said walking over to her.

"I am. Now that I have that stupid sling off I can actually get stuff done. But cooking isn't all that hard. Now that I know how to do it." She said turning back to the alfrado sauce.

Jason just shook his head and asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. You just go on about your business. It should be ready in about 45 minutes." She shooed him from the room. Jason walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He thought back on the last week that Sam had been staying here with him. He realized that Sam is what made the penthouse seem like home. When she left, Jason no longer wanted to be there. Even though he has Spinelli living here, it just didn't feel like it used to.

But since Sam had been back, he found himself wanting to be there more. It was home again. And he dreaded when she would have to leave to go back to her place. She was only staying there because she needed help. But she was already healing faster that she should be. Her sling was off and by this rate she would have her stitches out early too. Jason picked up a magazine from the table and started to flip through it. He had told himself that he would wait until she was better to tell her how he felt and she was better but he still couldn't find the courage to tell her. He shook his head at how much of a coward he was being. But he didn't want to bring up an awkward subject for her. So he told himself that he would wait until he thought the moment was right. Before he could think any more on the topic Sam called him in for the kitchen and told him that dinner was ready.

"Well?" Sam asked as Jason finished the meal. Jason smiled at her and shook his head "I don't know how you did it but you have become a great cook."

Sam smiled proudly and said "Thank you. Now you can never make fun of my cooking again." She stood up and started to gather the plates when Jason stopped her "You cooked, I will fill the dish washer."

"Oh that's ok. I'm sure that you have paperwork…" Jason took the plates from her and said "Nope. Finished it all before I left the warehouse. Go." It was his turn to shoo her form the room this time. Sam smiled as she left the room and went to sit down on the couch. She looked up at the mantel and saw the pictures there.

She smiled at the one of Michael in the middle of them all. He was such a cute kid. She remembered so many times he would stay with her and Jason when they were together. It was fun for her and Michael, not so much Jason because they kind of ganged up on him and go him to do things he didn't want to. Like the time they begged him to watch Toy Story. Jason was a very logical person and to get him to watch a movie about a talking toy cowboy and space ranger was so much fun for Sam. She heard Jason walk into the room and turned her smile to him. "What's that look for?" he asked her as he sat down with his beer.

"Do you remember the time that Michael and I got you to watch Toy Story?" she asked him.

She let out a laugh as Jason closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. "That was one of the longest nights of my life. I didn't think he was ever going to go to bed." He laughed a little.

"Oh, come on! You know you enjoyed it. How can someone not like Toy Story?"

He looked at her like she as crazy. "They were talking toys, Sam. How does someone find something that illogical entertaining? Or should I say how can an adult find it entertaining? Michael I understood but you were laughing more than he was."

"It is an adorable movie!" Sam said defending herself. "Woody and Buzz are hilarious." She finished.

Jason shook his head and they both laughed. "You know you better start getting used to it again. Pretty soon there will be a little girl who is going to want to watch Beauty and the Beast over and over again with her uncle Jason." Sam laughed hard at the look on Jason's face.

"If you don't stop you are going to pull your stitches." Jason tried to say in a stern voice. "I can't help it. You are so easy to make fun of." She said as her laughter subsided.

Jason just shook his head at her. "Well look on the bright side, now Michael is old enough that he shares the same taste in movies with you. You know the ones with real life people." She smiled. Sam watched the sad look come over his face. She scooted closer to him "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Michael is still dealing with everything and I get that. I get that it is going to take some time for him to get through all that has happened to him. It's just hard to not be able to help him."

"Jason, you are helping him. You are giving him something that his parents aren't. The one thing that you wanted from your parents. You are giving him the time to deal with it all. But I can understand that it is hard for you as well. If Kristina was going through what Michael is I don't know if I would be strong enough to give her what you are giving Michael."

Jason smiled softly "Yeah you would. You love your sister just as much as I love Michael."

"I'd like to think so." She returned his smile. "Don't beat yourself up over this Jason. As little as you think you are doing to help him, you are doing so much more. You're doing everything." She assured him.

Jason looked at her and saw that she really felt that way. He nodded his head and said "Thanks."

Sam laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Anytime." She stood up and said "I'm gonna head up to bed. I have that doctor's appointment tomorrow morning and my mom is going to be here pretty early to pick me up and take me to breakfast before it." Jason nodded his head. "I have to get up early too. I want to make sure that everything got done right at the warehouse after I left."

Sam nodded her head "Goodnight, Jason." "Night." He said back as he watched her walk up the stairs. She turned back and waved before she went out of sight. Jason closed his eyes and breathed deep. It really was getting harder and harder to keep his cool around her. All he wanted to while she was trying to help him was lean in a kiss her. He got up and locked the door and turned off all the lights down stairs. He walked up to his room but stopped at her bedroom door. it took everything in him to stop himself from knocking on her door. he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

Sam heard his footsteps stop at her door. she really wanted to go and open her door and invite him in. but she forced herself to stay laying on her bed. Every night she spent here, it was getting harder and harder to fall asleep knowing that he was right across the way. She needed to keep her cool for what she hoped was just one more week. Tomorrow she would find out how much longer she needed her stitches and then she could go home. But the problem was, she didn't want to.

Claudia sat on the bed in her and Sonny's room. He had called a little while ago and said he was working late at the restaurant doing paperwork. She was starting to get frustrated with him. How was she supposed to get pregnant again if her husband was never home to get her that way? She supposed that she could find someone random to get the job done but for it to be convincing, she needed to get Sonny into bed at least one. She wasn't too keen on having to go through morning sickness again but she needed to get a baby back inside of her to make sure that she was safe. She knew that Jason was still looking into her. And even though she was out of commotion right now it was only a matter of time before that bitch was back to helping him.

Her phone rang as she was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID ad saw that it said unknown. Her uncle Rudy sometimes called form a burner cell so she picked it up "Hello?" she spoke.

"It's me."

Claudia sat up straighter "Why the hell are you calling me?" she whispered.

"You are not following through with your part of the deal." The voice on the other end said.

Claudia laughed sarcastically and said "You didn't get the job done so I don't owe you a damn thing. And if you call me again I will make sure that you are dealt with by my husband. He knows everything already and if you open your mouth to anyone I will know. My father runs that prison so if you want to keep breathing, keep your mouth shut." She said fiercely before hanging up. She deleted the number from her call log and put her phone on the side table. She ran her hands through her hair and prayed that he bought the lie. She wasn't too worried though. She knew that if he said a work her father would take care of it. He had promised. She shook off the though and went back to plotting how she was going to get Sonny back into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Sam was back at the hospital ready to get her stitches out. After her doctor's appointment, Patrick had told her that she was healing really well and that she could get them out in a few days. And that day was today. Sam was happy that she was getting them out but a part of her hated it. It meant that she got to go back home. The past week and a half that she had been staying with Jason were great. It really felt like when she was pregnant with Lila. They laughed a lot and talked all the time again. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a great time talking to someone. There were a few incidents that made her stay harder, like when she got up to go to the bathroom one night and past the work out room and Jason was in there hitting away at a punching bag, shirtless. He was all sweaty and Sam had the hardest time looking away from him. He had gained a lot more muscle in the past year and all Sam wanted to do was run her hands all over him. There was also the time that her literally ran into him coming out of the kitchen when she got up to get a glass of water. And again, he was shirtless. The way Jason looked at her as he caught her sent shivers all through her. It was amazing he affect that her had on her body.

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts of Jason's body when Robin called out her name for her appointment. Sam went back with her Robin asked her to remove her shirt so she could get to her wounds. "These healed really well, Sam. You took good care of them." Robin said to her. "Thanks. Jason was the one that did it though. If it hadn't been for him then I don't know if I would have been able to do it. I tried to do it by myself once and it hurt like hell." The women shared a laugh. "So how did things go staying with Jason?" Robin asked. "Great. It felt normal but at the same time…" Sam trailed off, not knowing if she should finish. Robin was a good friend to Jason and she didn't know if she would tell him anything. "Sam, whatever you tell me I promise I will keep to myself. I won't ever tell Patrick." Robin reassured her.

Sam sighed and said "It's just…as normal as if felt it was also completely nerve racking. It seemed like there was this tension between us but it wasn't anything bad. We had a lot of fun, I cooked, we talked about the past and work and pretty much everything. But a few times we kind of had a moment where we almost…" Sam went off again and Robin smiled. "It's just been so confusing." Sam finished. Robin finished taking out the last stitch and put her tools away. "Sam, you probably don't know it but everyone else does. Jason is still in love with you. Everyone can tell based on how he looks at you. And I think you would as well if you didn't have binders on." Robin removed her gloves as Sam put her shirt back on. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Robin looked to her friend and said "I think that you don't want to get hurt again. And Jason hurt you more that anyone ever has. It's completely understandable Sam. But I also think that the both of you have learned so much from you time apart that if you just opened yourself up to it, you and Jason could come out of this stronger than ever." Sam got u off the table and thought about what Robin said. The two women said goodbye and Sam made her way back to the penthouse. Could Robin be right? As she walked through the door she saw that Jason as home and sitting on the couch. He stood up when he saw her and asked "Well?" Sam smiled and said "Back to normal. I was able to get them out today." She watched a forced smile come across his face and thought back to what Robin said. She looked at the way Jason was looking at her and saw sadness in his eyes. "Everything went ok?" he asked.

"Yep. Robin said that they healed nicely and that everything looked great." She answered. "I wanted to thank you. I know that things would have been a lot different if it hadn't been for your help." Sam said to him waking closer. "Of course. It was the least I could do considering the number of times you did it for me." He smiled, this time genuine. Sam nodded "Well I should probably get back to my place. And I know my mom will want to know that everything is ok." Sam said. Jason nodded his head and said "Oh, yeah sure. Um…why don't you get packed up and I'll drop you off. I'm don't for the day anyway so I can help you get all those flowers out of your place." He said. Sam smiled at him and said "Thanks, that'd be great." Sam made her way up to the room she had been staying in and got her few belongings together. She took one last look at the room and thought back on her short time back here. She decided not to be sad but to think about what the future would bring for her and Jason.

Jason and Sam got off the elevator on her floor. Jason was carrying her bag and Sam had the files that she was working on. "I bet your glad to finally be able to be home." Jason said. Sam felt a pang in her heart at what he said. "Yeah." She smiled sadly. Jason took notice of it and tilted his head "What's wrong?" he asked. They turned the corner to her door and Sam sighed "Jason…" she started to tell him, ready to be honest, but stopped when she saw her door. It was slightly ajar. Jason followed her line of sight and saw for himself. Jason sat her bag down and pulled his gun out. "Stay behind me." Sam started to argue but Jason cut her off "You don't have you gun with you so you need to stay behind me." Sam reluctantly nodded her head.

Jason walked to the door and slowly pushed in open. The light for the hallway lit the room up enough for him to find the light switch. He turned the light on and took a look at the room. The place was a disaster. Sam stepped out from behind him and looked at her apartment. Her desk was turned over. Her couch cushions were torn apart and the stuffing from it all over the place. Her lamps were broken and the pictures from her mantel were shattered on the ground. She made a move to her bedroom followed by Jason and her room was the same way, a mess. Jason pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Lucky, hey. I need you to get to Sam's place now. Someone has been here. The place is a mess." He hung up a moment later. "Sam?" he said walking over to her. Sam shook her head and said "What is going on? First I'm shot and now this?" "Sam you don't know what this could be. For all we know there could be more apartments like this." Sam nodded her head and tried to think positive.

About 15 minute later Lucky and Mac showed up with a team of people to dust the place for prints. Sam did a walk through with Lucky to see if anything was missing. And nothing was. Another officer came in and told them that Sam's place was the only one hit and no one saw anything. "Well, you are obviously not going to be able to come back yet." Lucky said "But I promise that we will do everything we can to find out what happened." He assured her. Jason placed his hand on her back and tried to sooth her. She wouldn't admit it but this had freaked her out. And to be honest it did to him as well. This was the second think that had happened to her in the span of a few weeks. It almost seemed like someone was targeting her.

Alexis came running in "Sam!" she said out of breath. She looked around and then turned her look of horror to her daughter "I'm fine mom. I wasn't here when it happened. Jason and I found it like this when we came today." Sam reassured her mother. Alexis breather a little easier and asked "Was anything taken?" Sam shook her head "Not that I noticed. Everything is still here." She looked around "Just not where it's supposed to be." She said trying to make a joke. Jason smiled as did Lucky but Mac and Alexis did not see the humor. "If nothing was taken and Sam's is the only apartment with a break in, then that would suggest you were deliberately targeted." Mac stated. Sam let out a loud sigh and said "I figured. Do you think the Silent Kings had anything to do with it?" It would make sense if they had. One of their potential members was behind bars because of Sam. "I don't know but they will definitely be added to the list of suspects." Mac assured her.

"Honey, why don't you come home with me? You can't stay here." Alexis said. "Mom, I can't. I can't put you and the girls at more of a risk." Alexis started to argue but Jason stopped her "She's right, Alexis. If it was the Silent Kings, then they will try again where ever she is. And it shouldn't be at a house with two young girls. I think that you should let Sonny put more guards on you until this is handled just to be safe." He told her. "Mom, please?" Sam said as she saw her hesitance. "This is obviously not over." "But what about you?" Alexis said worried for her daughter. "Sam will come back and stay with me. The building is the most secure in the city." Jason answered. Sam didn't want to put Jason in any danger but she saw that there was no arguing with him. And right now she really didn't want to. She wanted to feel safe again and the safest place she knew of was with Jason.

Jason and Sam walked back into the penthouse after a long day. They had stayed at her place for a few hours giving their statements to the police. After that was done they had went to her office to make sure it was ok as well. Nothing had been touched there. Jason called Sonny at let him know what had happed and asked if he could ask around to see is Sam was on any kind of hit list for the Silent Kings. They stopped at Kelley's to get dinner and then came back to the penthouse. Sam went back upstairs and put her stuff away again. She was acting off to Jason and he didn't think it was because of the break in. he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He texted Spinelli and told him he needed any and everything he could get on the street gang. He needed to know if they were responsible for this. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was glad that Sam was back here. Not just for her safety but also because Jason loved having her here. He just knew that he was up for a battle. He barely made it through her staying here before. He didn't know if he was going to be able to keep his feeling to himself this time. He made his way up the stairs and saw he bedroom door open. He looked in a saw her sitting on the bed looking at her hands. "Sam, are you ok?" he asked walking into the room. She looked up at him and said "Yeah, I'm fine." With a forced smile. Jason walked closer to her and sat down next to her. "Sam…" she sighed and said "I have two sisters and a mother that I have to keep my distance from for their own safety. I am putting you in more harm's way than you already are and I am putting Spinelli at risk just by being friends with him. All of these things are happening because some stupid kid wanted into a gang. And he chose me." She said upset.

"Sam this is not your fault. It was random. And I promise you that it will soon be over." Sam got up from the bed and started to pace "Jason, you shouldn't have to be involved in this. You have enough going on it your own life and here you are trying to clean up another one of my messes." Jason shot up from the bed and took her by the upper arms to stop her "Sam, listen to me. You did not ask for this to happen. You didn't want it to happen. But it did and you can bet your ass that I am going to do whatever I have to do to make sure that you are safe. Do not ever think that I won't." he said with no room to argue.

Sam looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. She also saw the passion I them. The seconds stretched onto minutes as they both just stood there staring at each other. Jason reached his hand up and softly touched her face. Sam closed her eyes as she his rough but soft hand caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes when she felt Jason step closer to her and saw him lean down just as his cell phone rang. They both closed their eyes on a sigh and Jason stared down at he. The phone kept ringing as Sam tore her eyes from his and said "You should probably answer that. It might be important. I'm…I'm gonna go and take a shower and then get ready for bed." Sam stepped around him and out the door.

Jason smiled softly at her hurried movements. He reached for him hone and answered it but could barely hear what Carly was talking about. All he kept thinking about the fact that Sam was in the shower right now.

Sam tried to focus on washing her hair but she body was humming form her encounter with Jason. She didn't know how she was going to make it living with him again. But a part of her knew. She knew it was coming and soon. She washed her body and then rinsed off. She grabbed the towel and dried her body off before reaching for her clothes. That as when she realized that she hadn't brought any clothes in with her. She sighed. She was in such a hurry to get out of there that she had forgotten to get her clothes. That meant she was going to have to walk out of the bathroom in her towel. She took a deep breath and secured the towel before opening the door and walking out.

Sam walked of the bathroom jut a Jason was walking out of is room to go downstairs and get some water. He had hung up with Carly and decided he would also get ready for bed. As he walked out he ran right into a damp, towel clad Sam. They stumbled a little and Jason reached out and steadied her. "Sorry" she said as she took notice of his bare chest. Once again he didn't have a shirt on. It seemed she had seen him shirtless more times the last few weeks than she had the entire time she lived there. Jason said nothing as he looked down at her. Sam looked up from his chest and into his eyes and lost her breath. He was looking at her with nothing but heat in his gaze. Sam's heart started to beat a little faster as his arm snaked around her and pulled her closer. Her hands landed on his chest. Her breath came faster and faster "Jason…" she managed to get out before his lips came crashing down on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time on over two years, Jason felt a sense of peace wash over him the feel of her lips. They were as soft as he remembered. He brought his other arm around her and pulled her even closer. The kiss deepened and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. This moment was well worth the wait for them both. They two of them re-explored each other before the desire became too much. Jason backed her up until she hit the wall opposite of them. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips. The kiss went from soft to hard as Sam ran one of her hands down his abs and the other into his hair. Jason's hands clenched the towel as her hands moved lower.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes. Both their breaths labored, Jason ran his hands back up her sides, never taking his eyes from hers. He reached for the front of her towel. Sam's heart lurched as he started to tug the tucked cloth. She licked her lips as the material gave way. Sam saw the question form in his eyes and Sam couldn't help but smirk at him, almost daring him to do it. She sucked in a breath as Jason pulled the towel away from her naked body. His eyes broke away from hers and traveled down her body. She was tanner than he remembered but she saw still so soft. Sam's hands fell to his forearms as he watched her chest rise and fall. He placed his hand in the center of her chest and felt her heart beat rapidly. Sam bit her lip as the feel of his hand on her shot straight to her center. His hand started to move lower and Sam let her head fall back against the wall. He leaned forward and pressed his lips between her breasts. Sam's hands shot up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it. Jason moved his lips over kissing her skin until her reached the tip of one breast. Sam put her head back down and stared at him as he opened his mouth on the tip and took it inside. Sam cried out softly as her hips bucked against him.

Jason enjoyed the feel of her fingers in his hair as he lapped at her nipple harder. He felt her forehead touch the top of his head and it caused him to look up. He looked into her eyes and saw the raw need in them. He felt her hand move from his hair down his body and to his pajama pants. She tried to push them down as far as she could. Jason pulled back from her breast and put his lips back to hers. Sam moaned into the kiss as Jason also pressed himself harder between her thighs. Her hands moved to his back and she dug her nails into his skin. Jason groaned at the pain/pleasure is inflicted on him. One of his hands wend to her bottom and pushed her up a little higher on the wall and his other hand pushed his pants all the way down.

Jason pulled away from the kiss and looked into her passion filled eyes. He saw no hesitation in her eyes as he placed himself at her hot entrance. Sam brought her hands up and place them of his face. Chests touching, their labored breaths matching, Jason pressed forward and pushed all of his length inside her and once. Sam through her head back and screamed "Jason!" at the feel of him inside her again. Her legs tightened around him as Jason leaned forward and pressed kisses to her neck, allowing her to adjust to his size. Sam was pulsing around him and he was finding it hard to keep himself from pounding away at her. Sam put her hands on is shoulder and brought her head forward and pressed her forehead to his. They both looked into each other's eyes. Sam moved one hand up and touched is face softly. Jason closer his eyes and let himself feel her touch. Sam leaned forward and kissed his lips in a sweet kiss.

Without pulling out of her, Jason pushed away from the wall and made his way into his room. Her closed the door with his foot and walked them over to the bed. He planted a knee on the bed and placed her them in the middle of it. They continued the kiss until they both felt the need become too much. Jason softly pulled out of her to where only the tip of him was inside her. Jason lifted himself up on his arms and looked down at her. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her breaths were coming in pants. She was so beautiful that it pained Jason to know he had lived without her for two years for no good reason. He braced his weight on his forearms and touched his forehead to hers as he slowly entered her again.

Sam gasped and her hands flew to his biceps and griped them. It felt so good to be connected with him like this again it made her eyes water. He softly brushed his lips over hers as he continued to slowly make love to her. Jason moved one of his hands down to her hip and caressed her body from her thigh up to her ribs. Sam let her head fall back to the bed as her touched her everywhere. Jason's lips pressed kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Sam moved her hands up to his hair and caressed the back of his head. Jason's movements started coming harder and faster, making them both breath ragged. Sam's hands gripped his hair a little harder and gave it a tug, telling him to lift his head. As soon as he complied, Sam slammed her lips to his and Jason thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand back down to her thigh and squeezed her flesh in his hand. "Jason…" Sam said breathlessly against his lips.

The sound of her voice so turned on made Jason snap. He reared back and slammed home causing her to cry out at the intend pleasure. This time he didn't stop. He trusted inside her relentlessly, taking her higher and higher. Sam could feel herself getting close as could Jason by the way she was tightening around him. He pulled out and this time when he thrust back in, Sam shattered. Jason reveled in her release and entered her once more before he joined her. Sam's body locked with her release and was extended by the feel of Jason's release in her. Jason's hand clenched on her thigh and buried his face into her throat with a loud groan. Little by little they both started to breath normally. Jason kissed her pulse point and moved his kisses up until he hovered over her lips. He looked into her eyes and saw them glossy with unshed tears but he knew they weren't from pain or hurt. Sam brought her hand from his hair to the side of his face and caressed his cheek. Jason leaned in and kissed her softly, not stopping until her got his fill of her. But he didn't think he ever would.

A few hours later, Jason had surprised Sam with a bath that he shared with her. Sam was seated between Jason's legs with her back to his front. Jason was lazily touching and caressing her as Sam rested against his chest. Sam couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips. She turned her head on his chest and pressed her forehead to his throat. Jason leaned his head toward her and asked "Is your side ok?"

"Yeah. It hasn't hurt at all since I got the stitches out."

Jason placed his palm against the palm of her hand and laced their fingers together as Sam watched. They held onto each other's hand as Jason kissed the top of her head. "I know that a lot has happened since last year and that we have gotten back to being friends, but I need you to know that I want more." Jason said to her. "I know that I have done a lot of damage to us in the past but I would really like the chance to make it up to you and prove to you that…" he was cut off by Sam pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and sweet and when Sam pulled back she smiled at him.

"We forgave each other and that is all that matters. We are both stronger and better people. And I want more too." She said.

Jason leaned back down and kissed her lips. Sam settled back against his chest and a comfortable silence. It was a while before Sam broke it by saying "You know, my last day in the hospital, right before you came to take me home, Elizabeth stopped by to see me." Jason looked down at her in concern but Sam just smiled "She told me that while the two of you were together, she caught you one day at the coffee house looking at a photo of me that you kept in your wallet."

A look of realization came over Jason and he smiled "I still have it in my wallet." He said softly.

Sam smiled at him and said "I know that she feels bad about what happened but I need you to know that I don't regret what happened between us. I know that we did a lot of damage to each other and put each other through a lot of hurt but if we hadn't, I don't think that we would be the people that we are today. If anything I think that it could make us stronger."

Jason thought about what she said and while he still felt bad for the pain he caused her, he decided not to dwell on the past that hurt them and focus on the future that he knew was going to be worth all the pain. Sam turned around in his arms and straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck "You have always made me a better person, Jason. And I have never been happier that when I am with you. But this time will be different. I have a mother and sisters now that think they need my attention at all times. I have a job that has pretty hectic hours and it comes with a certain amount of risk."

Jason smiles at her and says "That sound kind of familiar." Sam just smiled at him. "I understand that you will need to have you focus on other things and honestly I think that will be good for both of us. You shouldn't always have to deal with Carly and Sonny and my job at all times."

"Jason I never really minded. There were times where it was inconvenient but I knew that you had a life before me and I had no right to keep you from it." She said.

"I know but at times it wasn't fair to you. And you are right, it will be different. It will be better because now I know what my life is like without you in it and it just doesn't make any sense. My life sucks without you in it, Sam."

Sam laughed at him and leaned further into him "I know the feeling." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Jason slipped his shirt on and looked toward the bed at a sleeping Sam. He smiled at her limp form. After they got out of the bath tub he had kept her up half the night making up for lost time. But he got a call from Sonny this morning asking to see him as soon as he could o he wanted to get that over with and then get back to Sam. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He leaned down to her and kissed her cheek. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She looked over at him and smiled sleepily at him. He leaned back in and kissed her lips. When he pulled back he noticed a frown on her lips "Why are you dressed?" she asked with a pout that made Jason smile.

"Sonny called this morning and asked to see me. I'm gonna head over there and see what he wants and try to get back as soon as I can." He tells her.

"I should probably get up any way. I have to get to the office and…" she was cut off by Jason's lips. "Sam, it's 6:30. Get a few more hours of sleep. And I was hoping that until we figure out what the hell is going on, you will let Milo guard you. For mine and your mom's peace of mind?" he said, hitting her with the low blow.

She glares at him and say "That's low, Morgan." He smiles at her knowing that she has agreed. "I will tell him to be here at 10." He kissed her one last time before he got up and headed out to see what Sonny wanted.

Jason walked into the living room of Sonny's place. He saw his friend sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee next to him looking at paper. He took notice of Jason and said "Hey." Jason nodded his head and asked "What is it you wanted to see me about?"

Sonny took a deep breath and stood up "I went to Sam and Spinelli's office yesterday to see if he had anything on who is responsible for Sam's break in."

Jason tensed a little bit and said "And? Did he have anything?"

"No, because he was too busy looking for a connection between Devlin and Claudia."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "You know I really didn't think I had to tell you this considering what we just went through but are you seriously trying to find some invisible connection between my wife and the man that shot my son right after she lost our son, but apparently I do." Sonny said.

"Sonny…" Jason started to say but Sonny cut him off "No, Jason. What the hell is the matter with you? She just lost her baby and you are trying to make her out to be some heartless bitch?"

"I'm not trying to do that, Sonny. She is a heartless bitch. She didn't get pregnant by accident, Sonny. Maybe you are blinded by that but I am not. Maybe you believe her sobs that she loved her baby, but all that kid was to her was a meal ticket. She got pregnant because she knew that when the truth came out that you wouldn't kill the mother of your child." Jason said sternly.

"Jason, I am telling you now, back off of Claudia." Sonny said pointing at him.

"Hell no." Jason said. "I lost a year with my nephew. You and Carly lost a year with your son. Michael lost a year of his life and I know it is because of her. I am not going to stop until she pays for that no matter what you say or anyone else says. You don't want to hold her accountable for what she has done, that it fine with me, but I will find the evidence and when I do if you even try and protect her, I will be done with you." Jason said fiercely.

"What makes you so dam sure that she is involved? You know that Jerry is involved and hired Devlin. Why are you doing this?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, Michael was shot right after you took Johnny. And Claudia made no qualms about wanting you to pay for that. Devlin told me that there was more to this. Why aren't you seeing the truth that is right in front of you? Is your guilt over her losing the baby she never really wanted anyway more important than making sure Michael is never hurt again?" Jason asked him.

Sonny sighed and turned away "Of course I want the person that put my son in a coma for a year dealt with, but Claudia has not been linked to it at all." "When did you start trusting her over me, Sonny?" Jason asked.

Sonny turned back around and looked at the man that was like a brother to him. "I have always trusted you above all other's Jason. You damn well know that."

"Have I ever been wrong about something like this before?" Jason asked.

Sonny put his hand on the desk and sat down on it "No, you haven't."

Jason walked closer and said "Then believe me when I say it now. I am not working this as a vendetta, I am looking into someone that could very well be the person that shot you son."

Sonny looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. And if he was honest with himself, he would admit that Claudia had the reason and know how to do this. "Fine" Sonny said as he got up from the desk "but is you come up empty at any point, I want your promise that you will let this go." Jason knew it was a risk to make that promise but he shook his head in agreement. Now all he to do was make sure he found the evidence that would prove to Sonny his wife got his son shot.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day Jason walked through the doors of Sam ad Spinelli's office and saw Sam at her desk going through a bunch of papers. He smiled at the sight of her. She was so engrossed with what she was doing that she didn't hear him come in and Jason took advantage of that and just watch her. He had just seen her a few hours ago but he had missed her terribly. After admitting their feelings for each other last night, Jason was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else other than thought of Sam. As if feeling his eyes on her Sam looked over and saw him standing there. She smiled widely at him and said "Hey, how did it go with Sonny?"

Jason smiled back at her and walked over to her. He out a hand on the back of her chair and another on the desk and leaned down to kiss her. He had meant for it to be a peck but once his lips touched hers, he wanted more. Sam moaned when Jason pulled back slightly and placed a few small kisses on her lips "Hi." He said.

Sam's smile widened and said "Hi."

Jason sat down on her desk next to her and said "Sonny wanted to see me because he found out that I am looking into Claudia for Michael's shooting."

Sam's smile died and she stood up from her chair "And what did he have to say about it?" she asked.

Jason sighed deeply and ran his hand over her forehead "At first he wasn't happy at all and told me to stop but I told him I wasn't going to. He could try and stop me all he wanted but I was going to look anyway. I was able to convince him that she was a real suspect and o wasn't just making this into a vendetta. He backed off but he is still defending her."

Sam could see that Sonny's inability to believe Jason over Claudia was getting to Jason. This was about Michael and Sonny should always believe Jason's instincts when it came to that kid. Sam stepped in between Jason's legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her hips. "We will find the evidence. It may take some time and I know that patience is not one of your strong suites but I promise that we will find it. Spinelli has never let you down before and he isn't going to now."

Jason nodded his head at her words and said "I know. It's just frustrating as hell that I know she did it and she is getting off on the fact that she knows I know it. She is giddy about the fact that Sonny is defending her."

Sam tilted her head and said "Maybe that is a good thing. Maybe we should let her think she got away with it."

Jason looked confused and said "What?"

"She thinks that she has gotten away with almost killing a little boy and she is happy about it. I think she has a special place in hell just waiting for her but what better way to make sure it really hurts then to let her think she got away with it? Let her think she is in the clear and that you have stopped looking into her. Let Sonny think it too just so she doesn't get too suspicious. But we keep looking and when we finally find it, we can blow her happy little world apart." Sam smiled at him.

"Ok, I have to be honest here, Sam, you are kind of scaring me." Jason said with a small smile.

Sam laughed at him and said "I'm serious. Look, I don't think Spinelli has gotten a chance to tell you but he and Maxie have set a wedding date. It's in two weeks. You are the best man and I am the maid of honor so we will be pretty busy helping them with what they need. Why don't we take the next two weeks and focus on our friends getting married and then maybe we will be able to focus better on finding what we need to bust Claudia. It would do us both some good to be able to look at it with fresh eyes."

At first, Jason didn't like the idea of putting it off but what Sam was saying made sense. He had been hitting this investigation into Claudia hard and nonstop. And Spinelli was like a brother to him and he didn't want to disappoint him and not be there for him. "You're right. I think it would be best to step off of it for a while and get some perspective. Why are they getting married so soon? I thought Maxie wanted to wait a while?" he asked.

"Apparently Kate is giving Maxie two weeks paid vacation as a wedding present and there is some festival in Paris in two weeks that Maxie has always wanted to go to. So they decided to do it then so that they could honeymoon in Paris and attend the festival." Sam explained to him. He nodded his head. "Speaking of," Sam said looking at the clock on the wall "I need to get going. Maxie has already found her dress and she has a fitting in 30 minutes."

Sam tried to step out of his embrace but he held her fast "You have to go now?" he said in disappointment.

Sam smiled and kissed his lips "Yes, and so do you. Maxie made you and Spinelli appointments for your tux fitting in about an hour."

Jason glared at her and said "Why can't I just five them my size?"

"Because this is Maxie's wedding and we are going to do it Maxie's way." She told him.

Jason sighed and let her go. He watched as she picked up her things and say "You will probably be done before me because I also have to find my dress. Are you going to go home after your done with Spinelli?"

Jason found himself smiling at her words. She had said home and he really like the fact that she considered his place home again "Yeah, there aren't any shipments coming in for a few days so I don't have anything to do but paper work."

Sam nodded her head and she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "I'll see you later." She said when the broke apart. Jason watched her go and smiled the rest of the afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sat next to Jason at the newlyweds table. The ceremony was beautiful and the vows the two spoke to each other brought tears to Sam's eyes. Sam was pleasantly surprised that Mac hadn't put up much of a fight. She thinks Mac finally sees how happy his daughter is. And so far, there had been no drama which was pretty much impossible when so many of PC's residents gathered together for a function. Sam looked at the dance floor and saw Spinelli and Maxie dancing Felicia and Mac. It was customary for them to dance with their in-laws and Sam felt a little pang for Spinelli. He had never really talked much about his parent other than he never knew them. His grandmother was his only family and she died last year. Spinelli was one of her best friends and a part of her wanted nothing more than to track down his mother and father and ring them a new one for abandoning a wonderful person like Spinelli. But another part of her, the selfish part, didn't want him to have anything to do with them. She knew Spinelli would welcome with into his life if given the chance and Sam didn't want to share him.

She smiled as Spinelli twirled Felicia around and dipped her making her laugh. It brought a smile to both Maxie and Mac' face. "Penny for your thoughts?" she heard in her ear as Jason wrapped his arms around her from his chair next to hers.

Sam smiled wider and looked at him "Not sure they are even worth that." She said.

He raised his brows and she explained "Spinelli's parents." Jason knew how much Sam detested the people that gave Spinelli life. As did he. Spinelli could annoy him just as much as Carly could but he was one of the best people that Jason had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was completely loyal and Jason wonder what kind of people they were to be able to walk away from him. He knew that some could argue him giving up Jake was no different but Jake had two parent that love him, Spinelli never had that. He may have been taken care of by his grandmother but she never showed him love.

"But in a way I am glad that they aren't in his life because he probably would be in ours or Maxie's. and I really can't imagine my life without him in it." Sam said. Jason ran a hand up and down her bare back as she turned her head to him. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and said "Me too."

The song ended and Sam watched as Spinelli grabbed a microphone with Maxie at his side "I want to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating with us." The crowd clapped as he continued "As is customary for both the bride and groom to share a dance with each other's parent, I would like to ask a favor of two people in this room." Sam saw how nervous Spinelli looked as he talked. "When I first came to Port Charles, I didn't know anyone. But that soon changed when two people I hold most dear to me took me in." Spinelli turned his eyes to Sam and Jason. "They gave me a home and they gave me something I never thought I would ever know; love." He sent them his goofy little smile. Sam felt her eyes start to water. Jason felt his heart swell at his friend's words. "And while I know it is a little unconventional, but then again so are the two of you" he joked causing their guests to laugh "I was hoping that you two would wear the hats of "Parent" for the night and join me and my Fair Maxamista for a dance. Because you two are the only ones that come close to being my parents."

The crowd awed and Sam smiled wide. "Oh yes" she said standing up "I need a picture of you dancing with Maxie."

Jason made a little show of not wanting to but after what Spinelli had said, he was more than happy to give this to him. Sam and Jason walked onto the dance floor as the crowd applauded. Jason walked up to Maxie and she smirked at him. He shook his head but thought to himself that she was good for Spinelli. The song started and Jason and Maxie and Spinelli and Sam all swayed to the music. Maxie smiled up at Jason and said "Thank you for doing this or Spinelli. I know how much he admires and looks up to you. It means a lot to him."

Jason nodded his head. "Spinelli has done a lot for me. He is one of the greatest friends I have ever had. I'm happy to be able to pay him back somehow."

Maxie smiled and said "I finally see what Sam sees. For a long time, I thought you were without a heart after what you did to her. It's nice to know it was just stupidity."

Jason shook his head but could fight his smile. "Thanks I guess." Maxie laughed as they continued their dance.

Sam laughed as Spinelli dipped her and brought her back up. "You are a very good dancer, Spinelli."

They young man blushed and said "It was the one thing my granny thought me." He explained.

As much of a bitch as she could be, his grandmother was him only family so Sam felt for him. "I am sorry that your parent didn't see what a great kid they had in you, Spinelli."

He shrugged his shoulders and said "For a long time it bothered me but for a while now I haven't even thought about them. While I am grateful for them giving me life, neither one of them, whoever they are, are my parents. And I think I have done just fine without them in my life. I have to of the greatest people in the world as friends and the second most beautiful woman in the world as my wife. My life is better without them."

Sam smiled at him "You know that your wife is always the most beautiful woman in your life, right? Maxie hears you call her second best and you won't ever be able to have kids." She laughed.

Spinelli smiled and said "My Maximista knows the truth and she is ok with it so long as it is you."

Sam was caught off guard "What?" she said. "You will always be the Goddess, Fair Samantha. If it weren't for you, I would not be here now. You are the only one who thought Maxie would love me for me and you were right. You are the reason I will get to live happily ever after with the one I love. While I may have lived with Stone Cold I know that there is no truer friend that I have than you and I honestly don't know if I will ever be able to thank you." he finished.

By the time he was done Sam had a fresh batch of tears in her eyes. She smiled at the amazing man that stood in front of her and said "First kid she pops out, I get to be the Godmother. Best thank you I would ever get."

Spinelli smiled wide and said "You will be Godmother to all 6." "6?!" Sam and Spinelli laughed at the outraged voice of the bride.

Sam sat in the passenger seat of Jason's SUV looking down at the bride's bouquet. She smiled at the memory of Jason pushing he on the floor to catch it but she refused. Just as he had when she pushed him to the floor for the guarder. But it back fired on both of them as they were the ones that walked out of the bar with both. After the cake was cut, the newlyweds shared their first dance and Sam and Jason made their speeches (yes, Jason made a speech) the bride and groom headed off for the night. Sam and Jason stayed until all the guests left and Sam was so tired. She had been on high speed since 7 this morning and had not stopped. But Jason was going to make sure she relaxed. He had something special planned for her tonight and wanted it to be a surprise.

The arrived at the penthouse and road the elevator up to the top floor. Jason walked Sam into apartment and smiled as he watched her make her way to the kitchen. She came back out a few minutes later with a vase for the flowers. "I thought that you didn't want to catch those?" he asked with a smirk.

She sent him a mock glare and said "Doesn't mean I can't take care of them since I caught them."

Jason smiled and watched her place them in the middle of the mantel. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind "On the subject of taking care of things, you have taken care of enough today. It's my turn to take care of you."

Sam smiled at his words and asked "What did you have in mind?"

Jason pressed a kiss to her neck and whispered "It's a surprise." He leaned down and lifted her up into his arms and went upstairs.

He walked into their bedroom and into the bathroom. Sam gasped as she looked around the room. It was dimly lit and rose petals were everywhere. Jason sat her down on the ground and walked over to the tub. He started the water and Sam saw that there was also rose petals in there. Jason came back over to her and walked behind her. He reached down to the small zipper at her lower back and slid it down. He slipped the dress down her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He reached for the pins in her hair and let the soft strands fall down her back. Sam moaned at the feel of her hair finally being freed. Jason walked back to the front of her and kneeled down to undo the straps of her shoes. Sam stepped out of them and sucked in a breath as Jason placed a small kiss to her tummy and hooked his fingers into her panties. He slid them down her legs and helped her step out of them. he stood back up and lifted her back into his arms. He walked to the bath tub and placed her into the steaming water.

Sam moaned at the feel of the water surrounding her tired body. Jason laid her head back on the towel he placed on the edge for her head. He sat on the edge of the tub and smiled down at her. Sam smirked and said "You know there is room for two."

He laughed a little and said "Not tonight. There is something else I have in mind." He leaned forward and kissed her pouting lips and said "Relax for a while, Sam. You'll need it." He smirked before standing up and walking out of the bathroom. He didn't have much time. He knew that the PI in Sam would only allow him a short amount of time before she came snooping.

Sam knew he was up to something. She tried her hardest to stay in the tub for as long as she could but after about 30 minutes she couldn't take it anymore. She washed her body and her hair and then stood up. She grabbed the fluffy white towel and dried off before making quick work of her hair with the blow dryer. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and stood in awe. She knew the room didn't look like this when they walked into it, she would have taken notice. White candles lit the room with more rose petals spade across the floor and bed. Jason stood by the bed lighting one last candle before looking at her. He had taken off his tux jacket and white shirt. The pink tie was gone and he stood there in nothing but his black slacks. He walked around the bed a to her. "Jason, what is all of this?"

Jason placed his hands on her face and said "I told you, its time someone took care of you today." He leaned down and placed a long slow kiss to her lips before lifting her in to his arms. He sat her gently on the bed and untucked the towel from between her breasts. He slipped it off her and said "Get further on the bed and lay down on your stomach." Sam climbed her naked body toward the head of the bed and noticed that Jason had turned it down. She laid on her tummy as asked. Sam felt the bed tip under Jason's weight and then squirmed a bit as he straddled her upper legs. She heard a click and seconds later felt Jason's strong hands start to rub lotion on her back. She closed her eyes and sighed in bliss. He worked the sweet sent into her muscles. Up and down his hands glided across her back and arms in the most relaxing motion. But as relaxing as it was, it did a lot more to her.

Jason could see that Sam was still awake. Good. He didn't want her to go to sleep just yet. He spent a good amount of time running his hands over her back and upper arms before moving down and sitting on her lower legs. He applied more lotion into his hands and rubbed them together before laying them on the back of her thighs and working them lotion on to them as well. Jason smiled as Sam began to squirm more and more the closer he got to her ass. Jason leaned down and kissed her lower back and moved his kissed down to one side of her hind ends. Sam gripped the sheets under her hand as Jason moved his lips over her. The more her touched her, the wetter she became. She yelped a little when in gave the opposite cheek a light swat before he said "Turn over."

Sam licked he lips and did as he said. She looked up at him saw he had something in his hands. The pink tie. He moved up her body and straddled her stomach. He looked into her eyes and asked he without words his request. Sam smiled and offered her hands to him. They had played this game many times before and it was always gratifying for her. She enjoyed it immensely. Jason wrapped the soft silk around her wrists and then held them up to tie them to the head board. With her hands secure, he moved off the bed and stood at the foot of it. Sam had to lift her head a little to see him as he reached for the belt of his pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Sam's body was alive already but the sight of Jason Morgan naked, set shivers all over her. Jason kneeled back on the bed as Sam spread her legs for him to climb up her body.

Jason came over her and brushed a stubborn piece of hair from her forehead before leaning down and kissing her dizzy. Sam broke the kiss with a gasp, needing air. Jason trailed his lips down her neck and sucked her tasty skin as he went. He continued down to the valley of her breast and kissed his way from nipple to nipple. Sam arched her back and moaned at his pulls of her sensitive tips. After giving each of an ample amount of attention, Jason moved his kiss down her stomach to the apex of her legs. He looked up at Sam and saw her breathing heavy and looking down at him. He spread her legs further apart and settled his shoulders between them, never taking his eyes off Sam's.

Sam was held prisoner by his gaze. There was no way she could look away. She watched as he guided her legs to rest over his shoulders. She licked her dry lips as a sexy smirk came across his right before he leaned in a kissed her clit. Sam's hips jerked at the feel and she whimpered. Jason held her hips down with his hands and leaned back on to devour her. Sam broke eyes contact and threw her head back crying out as his tongue caressed her sensitive clit. Sam arched her back and tugged on the ties that held her secure for leverage. Jason circled her tender nub before moving his tongue to her soaking entrance and trusting inside her nectar. "Oh, Jason…" Sam breathlessly said. He continued to make love to her nether lips as her cries became louder and louder. He slowly moved his hands from her hips up her sides and to her breasts. He cupped one in each hand and squeezed lightly before running his thumb over her nipples. Sam almost came off the bed at the intimate touch. She forced her head down to look into his eyes as his hands continued to work her and his mouth possess her. The look in his eyes is what did her in. The love she saw in them overwhelmed her as she screamed his name and came.

Jason closed his eyes at the flood of her sweetness coated his tongue. He loved the taste of her and if he could he would do this all day. Her locked body began to ease as Jason softly and slowly licked her down from the high. A moment later her spent body flopped to the bed and her labored breath filled his ears. Jason pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs before he sat back on his hunches and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed her chest rose and fell with her rapid breath, and her hips were marked with his hand prints. He softly touched her skin around the reddened area before kissing each mark. His kisses worked up her body, reawakening her desire. He reached her lips and raised his hands to release her tied hands. Sam's arms fell around him she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I love you." he said softly to her.

Sam sucked in a breath and felt her eyes tingle. "I have always loved you and I am so sorry that I ever forgot that."

Sam prayed that her wasn't dreaming. Had he really just said those words to her? Jason reached up and brushed away the single tear that fell out of her eye. He placed his forehead to hers and whispered "Don't cry, please."

She smiled softly and said "Their happy tears, Jason." She cupped the sides of his face and looked deep into his eyes "I love you too. I never, ever stopped."

Jason closed his eyes at her words and felt like he could breathe again. He opened his eyes back up and leaned in to kiss her. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in his kiss. To finally be able to say the words that they both had held onto for so long was the best feeling.

The kiss turned hot as Jason ran a hand down her body. Hearing Sam say that she loved him too shook him to his core. He needed to be inside her now. He placed himself at her entrance and pulled away from the kiss. He wanted to see her eyes when entered her. Sam ran her hands down his abs and around to his back. She planted her legs beside his hips in stirrups. Jason slowly pressed forward, working into her inch by inch. Sam gasped at the feel of his hardness caressing her walls. She bit her lip staring up at him as he pushed more of his length into her. It felt so good and Sam wanted nothing more than to let her head fall back and revel in the sensation but his eyes were too captivating. She couldn't tare hers away.

With one final thrust, Jason was full planted inside her to the hilt. This time, Sam did through her head back and moaned, the sexiest sound Jason had ever heard. Jason pulled out and thrust back in slowly making Sam arch at the sensation. He brought one of his hands from beside her head and cupped one of her tantalizing breasts in his hand. He pulled back out and trust home a little harder and faster this time making her gasp "Yes." Jason squeezed her breast and ran his thumb over the hardened nipple. He watched as Sam brought her head back down to look at his while lifting one of her hands from his back to cup her opposite breast. She mimicked his movements and saw the heat flare in his eyes. She captured the hard point between her fingers and tugged on it making herself moan. Jason reared back from her body and rammed back inside her, moving her entire body.

"Jason!" she screamed, letting her hand fall from her breast so she could grip the bedsheets at her side. Not taking his hand from her nipple, Jason leaned down and sucked the tip of the other into his mouth, evoking a sob from Sam. He lifted himself up and sat back on his calves. He lifted her hips off the bed and into his lap as he pulled back out and slammed back. Sam cried out with every thrust he made. She raised her hands over her head, pushing her breast up higher and he watched them move with every hard thrust of his hips. "Baby, please…" Sam pleaded with him as her walls tightened around him. Jason laid a hand to her stomach and felt her muscles contract and tighten. He let his hand slide down until he reached the center of her. He continued his hard thrusts and he glided his thumb over her hard bundle of nerves. He pressed down hard and circled it twice before Sam's body locked tight and cried out her release. Her walls became a vice and it was more that Jason could take. He came with her name on is lips on is next trust.

Sam was completely spent by the time Jason fell to the side of her so that he wouldn't crush her under his weight but pulled her into his arms. Sam laid on his chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly. She found her voice a few moments later and said "Best wedding night ever. And it wasn't ever ours." She giggled a little. Jason looked down at her and smirked "Yet." Sam didn't have time to get shocked before his lips were back on hers kissing her renewed wind right out of her.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since the wedding and Sam was feeling her partner gone. They had a full case load and Sam was doing it all by herself. But she enjoyed it. It was satisfying to know she could do it all alone. But all she was also helping Jason on the side looking into Claudia. The day after the wedding, Jason and Sam went ahead with their plans and quietly started to look into everything that Ian Devlin was. They were desperate to find a connection to Claudia but so far they hadn't come up with anything. Sam was at her office going through Devlin's bank records to see if something was missed. Jason was seeing in a shipment and should join her any minute. Sam sighed as she clicked through the documents on the computer but stopped when she saw something. It was a $1 million transaction into his bank account. That was the largest amount by far she had seen. This had to be the money he received for the hit. It was from an off shore account. She recognized the number from all of Jason's off shore accounts. This one was from the Bahamas.

Sa sat up and typed away on the computer trying to find out who owned that account. She used every trick I the book that Spinelli had taught her. Before he left he had installed a program that helped with this sort of thing. She ran the account number through the program and waited and waited for it to generate a name. Sam prayed and prayed that this was it. Hopefully they would finally have the evidence they needed. The computer dinged and Same looked at the screen. _Account Owner: Claudia Zacchara._ Sam's breath caught in her throat. This was it. This was proof that Claudia had paid Ian for the hit. Sam smiled to herself and reached for the phone. Just as she was about to pick it up, it rang. Sam picked up the phone and answered "McCall and Jackal PI."

"McCall? Sam McCall?" a deep voice said from the other line.

"Speaking." Sam said.

"Umm… this…this is Kevin Gillman."

Sam froze in place. This was the man that shot her. "Look please don't hang up. I know you want to but I need to talk to you." he said.

"About what?" Sam asked in a cold tone.

"I can't say it over the phone. If she finds out, then I'm dead. Just please can you come to Pentonville? You can bring Morgan with you. I would prefer it that way because you both need to hear this."

"She?" Sam asked. "She who?"

"I can't say on the phone. Just please come." He hung up the phone and Sam pulled it away from her ear and looked at it. Just then Jason came through the door asking "Did you find anything?"

Sam was still a little dazed from her phone call and she didn't answer him until he was next to her "Umm…yeah I did actually. I found the link between Claudia and Devlin. She wired $1 million from an offshore account into his account the day before Michael was shot. I had to dig a little but look" she motioned to the computer.

Jason could tell something was off with Sam. He looked at the evidence and beck to her. She should have been more excited but she wasn't. Jason kneeled down beside her and asked "Sam what's wrong?"

Sam finally looked at him and could see the worry on his face. She didn't want to lie to him but she knew that he would blow up if she told him. She took a deep breath and said "I just got a phone call from Kevin Gillman." She watched the look of rage come across his face

"What?" he said.

"He said that he wants us to come to Pentonville so that he can talk to us." Jason stood to his feet so fast it made Sam dizzy "What the hell is wrong with him? He actually had the nerve to call you?" he starts to pace.

Sam got up from her chair and said "He sounded weird, Jason. He didn't sound like some smug kid. He sounded worried and a little scared. He said something about a she finding out about him calling me but he wouldn't say what it was about. Just to come to the prison."

Jason shook his head "I don't care about him, Sam. He almost killed you and I don't give a damn if he feels guilty about it know."

"Jason, I don't think that's what this is. Look, I have no idea what he wants but I'm not going to play some guessing game about it. I need to know what he wants."

Jason looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. it was on the tip of his tongue to tell her she shouldn't go but he had made decisions for her before and it hadn't worked out in his favor. He closed his eyes and sighed. Sam can see his is conflicted and she understands. He is worried about her safety but he knows he can't stop her. Sam walked over to his and wraps her arms around his middle and lays her chin on his chest. Jason opens his eyes and stares down at her. "I need to know what he wants. I need answers." She said to him.

Jason nodded his head and said "Ok, I understand that. But I am not leaving your side. We do this together." Sam nods her head "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam and Jason sat in a visitation room waiting for the guard to get Gillman. Sam wasn't going to lie she was a little nervous even with Jason sitting next to her. She wanted to get this over with so that she could put it behind her. Sing her shooting she had wanted to know why her and now she was finally getting the opportunity to ask. The door opened and Sam watched as the guard led a young looking man in and light blue jumpsuit into the room. The kid was black and blue all over. She could see his arms had bruises as well. He walked him over to the table and shackled his hands to it. He gave Jason a nod and then let the room. He was clearly a guard on the Corinthos payroll. Sam looked at the man sitting across from them and took him in. This was the man that tried to kill her. He didn't look like a killer. He wasn't hard looking of mean looking. He looked like a regular 20-year-old.

"You have ten minutes to tell us whatever the hell it is you want to tell us." Jason said in his Stone Clod voice. "Start talking."

The kid looked between two of them and said "She isn't keeping her end of the deal, so I figure that I don't have to honor it either." He starts off by saying.

"Who is she? Who is this woman that you keep talking about?" Sam said a little loudly. She wanted to be calm but she was finding it hard to be. She took a deep breath and said "Why did you shoot me? It's pretty obvious by now that this was no gang initiation so why?"

The kid looked directly into her eyes and said "Because Claudia Zacchara paid me to."

Sam felt time stop. Her breath caught and her eyes went wide. Jason leaned forward and said "What did you just say?" in the deadliest tone she had ever heard.

"Two weeks before the shooting I was approached by Claudia Zacchara and she said she had job for me. I had only been working for the Zacchara's a short time, barely a month. She told me that she had a job for me and that she would make it worth my wile. She said that she had someone snooping around her and that they needed to be taken care of. She gave me your name and told me to follow you for a while and get your routine down. And I did but the day you decided to go for your run at night, that's when I decided to make my move. I figured it would look less suspicious that way." He said.

Sam was listening to him explain and was finding it harder and harder to keep her cool. Claudia had found out Sam was helping Jason look into her. That is why she did this. "What about the gang?" Sam asked.

"She paid them off to say I was a wannabe member. I found out she was also behind the break in at you place. She was looking for any evidence you might have found on her." He said.

Sam looked over to Jason who was not even trying to hide his anger "Why are you coming forward?" Jason asked him.

"She promised me that if I got caught she would take care of t. she would make sure I was out on bail and she would get me out of the country. She said her father and husband would make sure of it. As you can see" he motioned to his face "that is not the case. And I would very much like for her to answer for what she did and not have it fall all on me."

Sam took a deep breath and looked over to Jason. She could see he was closed off and that worried her. "We're done here." He said standing up and taking Sam's hand in his. They walked out of the room and Jason headed out of the prison. He was completely silent on the ride home. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that she was afraid he was going to break it. They reached his apartment and road the elevator up. As they walked into the apartment Sam reached her breaking point "Jason, say something!" she slammed the door shut and he didn't even flinch.

He picked up the lamp from the end table and threw it across the room to where it shattered by the liquor cabinet "She knew!" he shouted. "She knew that I asked you to help me. It's because of me that you were shot. Again!"

Sam stood there frozen and feeling an all too familiar feeling. "If I had not asked you to help me you never would have been on her radar. You never would have been shot. You would have been safe. Instead you were hurt again because of what I do." He said. He looked to her and Sam saw the angry dead look in his eyes.

Sam shook her head and felt her blood boil "When are you going to get it through you damn stubborn head, huh? YOU do not get to place the blame for something that happened to ME!" she shouted "That is not your right. I was the one sot and I am the only one that gets to say who answerers for it. Do you remember what happened the last time you did this? Or is that what you want? You feel sorry for me because I'm shot, let me think you care and get your jollies off with me but now it's time to throw me away again?"

Jason stared at her hard and walked a little closer to her "Is that what you really think?"

"What am I supposed to think, Jason. This is just a little all too familiar for me and the last time you…" she was cut off as Jason crashed his lips down to hers.

Sam was taken aback by his action but when she felt his tongue plunge into her mouth, she melted against him. His kiss was hard and unrelenting. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust her hands into his hair gripping it in her fingers. Jason ran his hands down her body and grabbed her shapely ass in his hands and lifted her up walking over to the pool table. He sat her down and reached for the lapels of her button up shirt. He gripped them hard before ripping the apart, sending her buttons flying. Sam gasped at his rough movements. He got the shirt off her and pushed the straps of her bra down her arms until her breasts were freed. He wasted no time in pulling one of the hard tips into his mouth making her cry out. Jason's hands were busy as well, unbuttoning her jeans and getting them and her panties off of her. Sam reached for the hem of his T shirt and pulled it off his head. Jason unbuckled his belt and his jeans and slid the off as Sam reached for his boxers and did the same.

Jason held her hips in place as he slammed inside her, causing her to scream. Sam braced her hands behind her on the green felt of the table, and let her head fall back. Jason continued his hard thrusts as he slid a hand up her back to bury it in the soft waves of her hair. He griped the strands and pulled Sam up so that her front was flush against his and her eyes stared up into the beep blue of his. Jason brushed his lips over hers and whispered "Does this feel like I want an out?" Sam stared into his eyes and felt his words. This felt the exact opposite of him wanting an out. It felt as if he was staking his claim. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as Jason claimed he lips in a hard kiss, thrusting back inside her heat. Sam held on as she felt it build in her. She knew it was coming but when it hit, it still shocked her. Sam cried out in the kiss as her body convulsed with her release. She gripped his hair in her hands and gasped as her orgasm intensified by his. Jason held her close to him as he came inside her.

Sam broke the kiss and went slack against him, all her anger and energy gone. Jason pressed his lips to her head and closed his eyes. he knew her insecurities would take some time to get over but he was going to make damn sure she knew he wasn't going to let her leave him again. He picked her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs into their bedroom. He turned the bed down and laid her down on the bed. He covered her up before leaned down and kissing her lips. He ran downstairs to pick up their clothes and put them in the laundry room before he went back into the bedroom and got into bed beside Sam. Sam immediately curled into him and Jason wrapped her up in his arms so they were facing each other. He looked down at her and said "I love you. More than anything in my life and I don't care how long it is going to take for me to prove that to you I am going to do."

"Jason…" she tried to say.

"No, Sam. I know that I messed up. I know that me saying the words are not enough. But just because I am angry and upset about what Claudia did does not mean that I am going to walk away. I am never doing that again. I know it will take you some time for you to realize that and that is ok because when you do, I will be here. I am never leaving you and will never let you leave me. Ever." He finished, running his hand over her face.

Sam took a deep breath and said "I know that you love me but that is what scares me. You loved me before and when you thought I was in danger, you left me. And you are right, it is going to take me some time to be secure in the fact that you say you won't. And I promise that I will try to do that. But you can't keep taking the blame for things Jason. You are not responsible for what other people do no matter your job. Claudia knows that she is guilty and she knows that we would have eventually found the evidence. I would have helped you if you had asked or not. I saw what it was doing to you. There was no way I was not going to get involved." Sam reared up on her elbow and looked down at him "You and me has to be about you and me. We can't let people come between us like we did before. This won't work if we do. I know that you say that love isn't always enough but it is, Jason. Just as long as we make it enough." She said. Jason reached up and ran his thumb across her lower lip and smiled "Okay." He replied.

Sam settled back down next to him. A few moments passed before Sam asked "What are we going to do about Claudia? Sonny has been defending her at every turn. It's almost like he is in love with her."

Jason shook his head "He feel guilty about the baby. He's not in love with her. Tomorrow we will take the flash drive with Devlin's bank info and the video from out visit with Gillman and show him."

"But tomorrow is Claudia's birthday party." Sam said.

Jason nodded his head "And I have a feeling it's going to be one hell of a party."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looked at herself. She refused to wear a dress to this fancy ass party. She had on a fitted black tank top with dark blue boot cut jeans and he favorite pare of ankle boots. Her hair was down and flowy with light make-up. Jason said he had a bad feeling about this party and she learned long ago to trust is instincts. Sam thought back to earlier this afternoon when she and Jason went and told Sonny the truth. Sam wasn't too shocked by is reaction.

*FB*

"Play it again?" Sonny asked Jason, sitting in his chair at his desk in the restaurant. Sam sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and Jason stood standing by the laptop with the footage of Gillman confessing. Jason looked to Sam before hitting play again. Sonny stared daggers at the screen as the young man on in admitted to shooting Sam at his wife's orders. Sonny stopped the tape and looked down at the papers Sam had given him that proved Claudia was the one that ordered the hit on him that got his son killed. He leaned back in his chair and shook his head "How could I have not seen this? She was acting so strange whenever I would bring up Sam or the shooting. She would clam up and try and change the subject. I should have known."

Sam looked over to Jason as he said "She had just lost the baby, Sonny. It's understandable that you would want to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Sonny stood up and said "That baby never meant anything to her. It was obviously her ticket to survival. She knew that I wouldn't be able to kill the mother of my child." He started to pace "The gang never was involved?" he asked.

Sam shook her head "They were paid off by Claudia. To get them to talk we had to give them immunity and promise not to come after them but all they did was tell a lie. Claudia had someone else break into my apartment. She was looking for any evidence that I had found linking her to the Michael's shooting." Sam stood up and said "Sonny, there is nothing you can do about what happened. What you need to do is figure out how to handle in now."

Sonny looked at her and said "I know exactly how I am going to handle this. How we are going to handle this." He looked from Jason to Sam "This is what is going to happen…"

*End FB*

"Hey" Sam was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of Jason's voice. She looked over at him in the doorway of the bathroom and said "Hey."

Jason walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You ok?" he asked.

Sam nodded her head and said "Yeah, I just want all of this to be done. I want her out of all of our lives for good."

Jason kissed the side of her head and said "After tonight, she will be." Sam nodded her head "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah." The two walked down stairs and grabbed their coats before walking out of the penthouse.

The party was in full swing. Sonny and Claudia showed up about a half hour ago. Sonny looked completely calm and collected. Sam looked around the room and saw that there were many people there. Patrick and Robin. Luke and Tracy. Dominic and Lulu. Alexis and Jax. Johnny and Olivia. Sam looked around and didn't see Carly anywhere and was thankful. With what was about to go down, she was glad the pregnant woman wouldn't be around. Jason stood next to her and she could see his body coiled tight. She reached up and smoothed her hand across his back "Everything is going to be ok." she said. Jason looked down at her and pulled her close "I know. I just wish he would get on with it."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" they heard Sonny say loud. "Ask and thee…" Sam muttered. "Here we go." Jason said.

"I want to thank you all for coming out for this special night. Tonight, we celebrate my wife." Sonny looked to Claudia and gave her one of his most charming smiles. Sam looked to the woman and could see the love shining in her eyes. For a second, Sam almost felt bad about what was about to happen. Almost. "And I am so glad that many of my friends could make it." He turned back to the crown and smiled "But I must say that there are two people in this room that mean a little more for very different reasons." He walked closer to Sam and Jason and looked at the two of them. Sam was a little confused because this wasn't what she was expecting. "Jason, I have known you for almost 20 years and from day one, you have been the best friend I could have ever asked for. You were there for me and you sacrificed so much for me and my family. You always put yourself last when it came to us. And it was always expected. Carly and I both just always expected you to drop everything and come running." Sonny stopped for a second and shook his head "I never realized how wrong it was until Sam came into your life."

Sonny looked to Sam and said "You were the only one that managed to successfully put up with the chaos the Carly and I caused in Jason's life. We always managed to run everyone else of in some form or another but you, you never wavered. It took me a while to realize it but I finally figured out why you became a part of my life. It was because you were meant to be in Jason's and I am glad he found you. Even though you have been through more than anyone should you never gave up on him. So much has happened to you just because you are in our lives and it is not fair. Is it Claudia?" he turned around and looked to his wife. Claudia's face went from dreamy to guarded. "But what am I talking about? You, you don't care about Sam. You made that pretty obvious when you hired someone to kill her."

The crowd gasped and Sam looked to her mom. Alexis had a mix of rage and disbelief on her face. "You should have flowed through with your end of the deal, Claudia. Gillman sang like a canary." Sonny said in a cold voice.

"This is DA Alexis Davis. I need officers to the Metro Court Hotel…" Sam heard her mom say into the phone. Sam made her move while Claudia was stuck like a deer in head lights.

"But that isn't all of it, is it? No that is just the most recent attempted murder you facilitated. My son's was the first."

"What?" a vice said from the elevator. All eyes turned to Carly as she stood by the elevator after just coming off it.

"Carly, you can't be here." Jason and Sonny said at the same time.

"What did you just say Sonny?" Carly asked again. But before anything could be said Claudia pulled a gun out of her small hand bag and grabbed Carly, pointing it and her head.

Sam came up from the side of her and pointed her gun at Claudia "Let her go" Sam yelled. The room erupted in screams and gasps. Jason and Sonny both pulled their guns out as well and pointed them at Claudia. "Claudia, don't be stupid. Let Carly go." Sam said again.

"Everyone back off!" Claudia yelled.

"Ahhh!" Carly screamed out. "Carly!" Jax yelled and charged forward but was stopped by Max and Dominic. "My water just broke." Carly gasped.

"Let her go Clauida!" Jason yelled.

"No! You are all going to back off and we are going to walk out of here." She told them. Just then the door to the kitchen opened and a waiter walked out startling Claudia. She looked away and Sam made a grab for Carly and drew her to her. Jax ran around the mess of people and came up behind Sam to Carly. Jason, Sonny and Sam never took their guns off Claudia. Claudia pointed her gun at Sam and ignored the other two "This is all your fault. If you had just left everything alone, none of this would have happened." Sam saw the crazy look in her eye and griped her gun tighter. "You stuck your nose where it didn't belong and you need to pay for that." Claudia said.

Jason started to get scared as he saw how Claudia was acting. Her gun was shaking in her hands and he moved forward "Stop!" Claudia yelled. "You take one more step and I will shoot her. Both of you stay back!"

"Claudia, don't do this. You are in enough trouble as it is." Alexis spoke up "If you shoot my daughter I will make it my personal mission to make your life hell."

Claudia laughed without humor "My life already is hell. It always has been. Now it is her turn! She needs to pay for everything she took away from me!"

"Drop the gun, Claudia." Jason said "If you shoot her, you will die too."

"I know." She whispered.

The elevator chimed and Mac, Lucky and a few other officers came off it. Lucky pulled his gun out and pointed it to her back "Drop your weapon!" he yelled.

"Lucky, don't!" Jason yelled.

Sam kept her gun trained on Claudia as the two women stared at each other "You got an innocent little boy shot." Sam said to her.

"Shut up." Claudia said.

"You got yourself pregnant with a human being just so that you could escae your fate." Sam continued.

"Shut up." She said louder.

"And you tried to kill me because you knew it was only a matter of time before you had to answer for all that you had done. And now you stand here acting like a victim because you got caught."

"Shut up!" Claudia yelled. Claudia shook her gun and it went off seconds before Sam pulled the trigger of her gun.

"Sam!" Jason and Alexis yelled as they watched her got down.

"You take those damn handcuffs off my daughter right now or a swear to God, Mac, you will be sorry." Sam slowly came awake to the sound of her mother's very angry vice.

"Alexis, Sam shot Claudia right in front of me and a room full of witnesses. I have to arrest her for murder." Sam heard Mac's voice. Murder?

"That's right Mac, a room full of witnesses that saw Claudia take a pregnant woman hostage, point a gun at her and then shot my daughter before Sam shot back in self-defense. All you want is to arrest Jason Morgan's girlfriend but you forget that she is my daughter first and I am going to very much enjoy emasculating you if you don't do you damn job. And you know that this isn't it."

Sam opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Jason. Jason smiled down at her and said "Hey" Sam blinked a couple times and groaned at the feel of pain shooting down her arm. "Sam, honey try not to move ok." This came from her mom and she turned her head to look at her. "Hi, sweetie." Alexis smiled down at her. "Are you in any pain? Does your arm hurt?" she asked her daughter. Sam nodded her head "You were shot in the shoulder but you are going to be fine."

Sam became more aware of what was going on around her and she said in a course voice "What happened?"

Jason squeezed her hand in his and said "Claudia fired the gun at you and hit your shoulder. You shot back and the bullet shot her between the eyes. She's dead. You hit your head when you fell."

Sam was shocked that it happened that way. "So I guess that explains this?" she held up her shackled hand as far as she could. She looked to Mac and said "I'm under arrest?"

"Sam…" he started to say but Alexis cut him off "No you're not and he damn well knows it. But if you want to go ahead with this Mac then by all means, do. And I will take great pleasure in watching you lose your job because you are letting your personal feelings get in the way. And mark my words, Mac, you will lose your job. I am starting to think Port Charles needs a change in its commissionaire." She said in a lethal voice. Sam tried to hide her smile but Jason just looked at him smugly.

Mac shook his head and came over and unlocked the cuffs from around her wrist. "The mayor is the one that wanted her arrested Alexis so if you have issues with it, take it up with him." Mac said before walking out the door.

Alexis's eye flared at what Mac said "Mom, please let it go." Sam said.

"Hell no. That son of a bitch thinks he can mess with you after you all but saved halve the town from a crazy woman? He's done." Alexis came over and kissed Sam's head "I am going to step out and call your sisters and let them know you are ok."

Sam shook her head as her mom left the room "She is pretty blood thirsty right now." Jason smiled and scooted closer to her and Sam's eyes widened in awareness "Carly! Is the baby ok?" she asked.

"The baby is fine. Perfectly healthy. They rushed her to the hospital but she had Josslyn John Jax in the ambulance. Carly is fine and so is the baby." He said reassuring her.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't not want you to worry about anything else other that getting better. This is the second time in the span of a few months that you were shot. And I am going to make damn sure that it never happened again." Jason took a deep breath and said "I talked to Sonny and we are making arrangements for me to take over halve the casino's and the restaurant. I'll still be a partner in the coffee business but everything else, I'm done."

Sam sat there in shock. He had told her that he wanted out she just didn't think that it would happen so soon. "Jason are you sure that you are going to be happy out of the mob?" she asked.

"When I first came to work for Sonny, I was just glad I had something to do. Something that my parents couldn't control. I had no idea that it was going to affect my life the way it has. I will always be grateful to Sonny for the life he helped me build but it is way past time that I start focusing on my life and not business." Jason shook his head and said "We won't be able to have kids because of what I do. My nephew was shot because of what I do. You have been put through hell because of what I do and I have had enough of standing by and doing nothing about it."

Sam heard his voice crack. She squeezed his hand and said "Nothing that has happened in the past is your fault. Those people made their own choice. That is not on you. You never attacked first, Jason. Ever. It was not on you."

Jason brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it "Maybe not but the violence has affected enough of the people in my life and I am done. Being a part of this business has never made me happy. It is you that makes me happy Sam. I never thought of having a real future until you came into my life. I never thought that the business was bad. No matter who it affected, my loyalty to Sonny and the business always won out. Until you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't…" Sam stopped mid-sentence and watched Jason pull something out of his pocket. She lost her breath at the sight of the black velvet box in his hands.

"I know that we have only been back together a short time but I don't care. I want you in my life forever. Losing you was the dumbest thing I ever did in my life. I don't want to live without you again so…" he stopped and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen "Sam McCall, will you marry me?"

Sam felt the tears run down her face as she smiled at him and said "Yes." The biggest smile she had ever seen appeared on his face as he took the ring out of the ring box and slid it onto her finger.

He reached up and swiped the tears from her eyes and said "As soon as you get out of here, we are getting married. I don't care if it is at the court house. We are not waiting again."

Sam smiled big and said "Absolutely." She didn't want a big wedding. She didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of people. She just wanted Jason. Jason leaned in and kissed her as Sam wrapped her good arm around his neck. She had no idea that when she and Jason spilt up, they would end up back here but she was so glad that things were finally back to right.


	13. Epilogue

Sam opened the oven and pulled the last tray of sugar cookies out of the oven. She set them on the kitchen island with the rest of them and used a spatula to lift them off the baking sheet. She smiled as she heard the voices coming from the living and sitting rooms of her and Jason's house. After she got out of the hospital, true to their word, the went to the court house and got married. Much to the cringe of their loved ones. They hated not being able to be there, especially her sisters and Maxie. But they made up for it by allowing Maxie to through them the biggest party at the Metro Court in celebration of their nuptials. It was a great night filled with love and happiness will all their friends. With Claudia now gone, Michael was in a better place and dealing with what happened to him. He was back to his old silly fun self.

It was Christmas Eve and so much has happened in the last month that made it shoot by fast. But none more shocking then when Lucky and Elizabeth showed up on their door step offering shared custody of Jake. Jason had told Lucky about getting out of the mob but he didn't ask to be in Jake's life. And that is why they offered. They said that they both thought it was time for Jake to know his family, all his family. It had brought tears to Sam's eyes that they were willing to do this. She knew what it meant to Jason to be able to be a part of his child's life and now he could. Jake loved spending time with them. They had all decided on weekend visits to the park to ease Jake into them being I his life but in the end, it wasn't needed. By the end of the first week, Jake was asking to stay with them over night. Sam smiled at the memory of their first night with him. The smile never left Jason's face the entire night. Jake took to them so well that they officially had shared custody of Jake. He spent one week with them and one week with Lucky and Liz.

Sam finished putting out the frostings and decorations for the cookies and looked at the table. She had made more than enough cookies so that after the kids decorated them, they could take some home with them. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jason stood over by the fireplace with Sonny talking. Carly and Jax were sitting on the couch with Joss and Morgan. Her sisters were by the tree helping Monica and Alexis put up the ornaments with Jake in the middle handling the ornaments to them. Maxie and Spinelli were sitting on one of the love seats lost in each other. Sam smiled and shook her head at them. Her eyes then fell on Michael who was sitting down on the sofa next to Edward Sam heard Edward tell him some stories of his great-grandmother. Sam took a deep breath as the feeling hit her. She placed her hand over her stomach and thought this was her family. She finally had what she always wanted.

She chocked back the tears ready to fall and announced "All right! Cookies are done. Who wants to come and decorate?" Sam laughed as Jake sprinted toward her and jumped into her arms "I do! I do!"

Molly and Morgan came over and said "Can we decorate them any way we want?" Morgan asked Sam nodded and said "Yep and the ones you decorate you get to take home…if you don't eat them all tonight." She said to Morgan who gave her a bright smile.

"Umm…how about just eating two more cookies and then we take the rest home I think you have had enough sugar for today." Carly told her son and his sweet tooth. He slumped his shoulders and looked up at Sam who gave him a wink "Why don't you two get started while I try and get your brother and sister to join us.?"

They both took off toward the kitchen and Sam turned to the two older kids "Alright, let's go."

Michael and Kristina got up and said "Do we have to?" at the same time. Sam shook her head as they walked past us and Krissy took Jake out of her arms "Yes, you have to. You brother and sister are so get to going." She clapped her hands together to shoo them.

"I'm 18 now, Sam. This is kid stuff." Michael argued. Sam narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked and said "It's been a long time since I saw you "Aunt Sam" face." "It's been a long time since I've needed to use it." She shot back.

Michael bobbed his head and said "Yes, ma'am." And went to the kitchen. Sam looked over to the living room and said "Just an FYI, there is a lot of sugar in the kitchen so if you don't want your kid going home with a sugar high…" Sam stopped talking as Carly and her mom shot past her and into the kitchen. Sam laughed and watched the other adults follow not anything to miss anything.

Jason walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms "How are you feeling?"

"So far today has been fine. Being around all this food has surprisingly not made me sick. Considering I was going to have to taste test it all I thought for sure it was going to be hell but nothing yet." She smiled up at him.

Jason leaned down and kissed her "Are you sure you don't want to tell your mom?" he asked his wife.

Sam shook her head "No because she will just worry. I want to get past the first trimester before se tell anyone."

"What a trimister, mommy Sam?" Jason and Sam looked over and saw Jake with a cookie in his hand.

"Hey buddy, are you all done decorating?" Jason asked as he went and picked up his son. Jake shook his head and said "I want you to do it wif me."

Sam smiled and walked over to her boys "You want daddy to help you decorate?" he nodded and said "And mommy Sam." Sam smiled "Ok then, let's go and decorate some cookies to leave for Santa." The family of three, soon to be four, walked back into the kitchen to join their family and decorate cookies.


End file.
